Para mi es normal
by dagirlinthehoodie
Summary: una vercion humana de la historia de los desepticons y una vercion de la vida de soundwave, tiene yaoi asi que si no les gusta no lean y si quieren podrian dejar un comentario para alguna historia que quisieran que escribiera bueno disfruten ...
1. Prologo

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Soundwave_

 _By: Xyko_

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo una de mis primeras historias de transformers, y si como todo fan, voy a darle un pequeño giro a la serie en mi historia, un giro un tan interesante ( u.u ) lo sé no soy tan genial como mi sempai (ustedes ( ;D ) mis lectores !) pero aun así les traigo una historia de 3 partes! En la primera parte esta;

Soundwave & Shockwave

 _Soundwave lleva bastante tiempo trabajando en la compañía desepticon, pero no lo bastante para conocer a uno de los miembros más importantes, y con quien tendría que compartir nueva oficina y soportar la lógica y misteriosa actitud de su nuevo compañero, Shockwave._

Bueno sin más que decir…

Empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 ** _"_** ** _Soundwave_**

 ** _Altura; 1,70_**

 ** _Tipo de sangre; O +_**

 ** _Fecha de nacimiento; 6 de septiembre del…"_**

 _Un joven hombre de 18 años o menor llenaba una solicitud de trabajo, en un café que se encontraba a unas cuadras de un enorme edificio con una insignia plateada, era la insignia de una de las empresas más poderosas,_

 _La empresa Desepticon._

 _El joven miro el edificio y alisto todo para su entrevista._

 _—"_ _Soundwave!"_

 _—"_ _SOUNDWAVE!"_

 _—"_ _PAPÁ!_

El joven adulto que descansaba en su cama sin ninguna preocupación, fue despertado por 2 niños,

Gemelos, uno de ellos más hiperactivo y revoltoso, a comparación de su hermano menor por unos segundos quien era más calmado y tímido , los gemelos saltaban sobre la cama y caían sobre su padre quien trataba de no ser golpeado por las pequeñas y afiladas rodillas de los gemelos de 8 años .

 _—"_ _vamos papá! Ya mero es hora que entremos a la escuela "_

El gemelo con cabello moreno y camisa roja dijo mientras tomaba a su hermano del brazo, al momento de escuchar esto el hombre se levanto rápidamente y volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en el buro.

 _12:'00 am_

El reloj digital parpadeaba, como después de ser desconectado y vuelto a conectar, Soundwave no dudo en que uno de los gemelos después de haberlo visto caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo hayan tenido la idea de desconectar el reloj para cargar una de sus consolas de video juegos y al levantarse rápidamente para checar su celular Soundwave dejo caer a los gemelos.

Su teléfono leía;

 _7 :52 am_

 _—"_ _llegaremos tarde!"_

Su voz aunque sonaba normal para los gemelos, algunas personas que conocían a Soundwave por primera vez se preguntaban porque su voz se escuchaba robótica pero Soundwave jamás le importaba que preguntaran. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, tomo a los gemelos del cuello de las camisas y los apuro para que se vistieran y se sentaran en la isla de la cocina, mientras que el se metía apresurado a bañarse y a cambiarse, con el cabello mojado encendió la estufa y rápidamente se apresuro a hacerles de comer a Rumble y Frenzy mientras que Rumble estaba alistando las 2 mochilas Frenzy acariciaba y le serbia un plato de croquetas mixtas de gato y cachorro a ravege quien trataba fallidamente de subir un mueble y rasguñando lo todo y que se detuvo al ver el plato ya en el suelo.

Después de que Frenzy y Rumble terminaran de comer los tres se apresuraron a lavarse los dientes y a salir del apartamento.

 _—"_ _vamos Frenzy!"_

 _—"_ _lo sé, lo sé solo me despido de ravege"_

 _—"_ _Frenzy, Rumble, traen todo?"_

Soundwave les pregunto mientras que tomaba las llaves y también tomaba su mochila junto con la de Frenzy para que no se preocupara mientras se apuraba para salir de su apartamento.

Mientras que Soundwave trataba de manejar lo más rápido posible hacia la escuela, y tratar de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, recibió una llamada de uno de sus compañeros del trabajo, trato de contestar pero la llamada había terminado cuando Soundwave llego a la escuela y apresuro a los niños a salir del carro, mientras que los niños ni se despidieron y solo corrieron antes de que les cerraran las puertas de la entrada y tener falta.

Mientras que Soundwave llegaba a estacionarse tan rápido posible, en el estacionamiento de la empresa desepticon, entrando corriendo, con la mochila abierta y su cabello aun goteando de la ducha que había tomado.

Corriendo por las escaleras espero que se secara más rápido que estando parado en el elevador pero para su mala suerte solo hizo que se cansara más rápido y espero por lo peor.

Después de dejar su mochila en la oficina y salir con un bolígrafo y sus notas para evaluar el trabajo de los empleados, se encontró con peores noticias y con encontró me refiere a que se topo o mejor dicho estrello en contra de Megatron y su segundo al mando Starscream, el joven quedo congelado al ver que Megatron lo encontrara de tal manera.

 _Pero aun que esperaba la peor de las suertes lo único que encontró fue…_

 _—"_ _Soundwave, excelente el poder encontrarte después de que thundercracker no recibió respuesta suponíamos que te encontrabas en malas condiciones para venir a trabajar"_

Soundwave no encontró rastros ni de enojo ni de sarcasmo en las palabras de Megatron, pero aun así el joven adulto que se encontraba enfrente de su superior sentía la urgencia de explicar su situación.

 _—"_ _me disculpo completamente Lord Megatron-"_

Megatron interrumpió y solo contesto.

 _—"_ _Con Jefe o Señor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, por el momento, continua"_

 _—"_ _uun… Me disculpo completamente, Rumble y Frenzy necesitaban ser llevados –"_

De nuevo Megatron interrumpió a Soundwave poniendo una mano frente a él y diciendo;

 _—"_ _No hay necesidad de explicar"_

Megatron terminando de decir eso, movió su mano hacia Starscream y le ordeno que le explicara algo mientras que Soundwave veía como Megatron volvía a su oficina Starscream demandaba su atención, hasta que Soundwave escucho un gran grito con su nombre volteo a ver lo.

 _—"_ _no sé como puedes agradarle tanto como para un asenso!"_

En esto Soundwave se asombro, y Starscream cubrió su boca.

 _—"_ _no les digas que te dije eso!"_

Después de prometerle a Starscream que no tenia de que preocuparse y que no le diría a nadie, Starscream continuo con lo que Megatron ordeno.

 _—"_ _bueno amm… continuo, mañana Lord Megatron desea que traigas a tus hijos y a Ravege, a una junta de todo el personal para un gran anuncio que tiene que dar nuestro amado Lord Megatron"_

Después de haberle dado la invitación de tal junta, Starscream corrió rápidamente hacia la oficina de Megatron.

Soundwave no podía creerlo, un asenso, las cosas no iban tan mal como esperaba"

Mientras continuaba con su trabajo como debía seguía pensando en cómo decirle a los niños que tenía una promoción y de cómo iban a estar las cosas después del cambio de horario de seguro iba a haber algo que se les complicara, después de todo siempre tuvieron problemas para llegar a la escuela y al trabajo, por esa razón a veces los niños se quedaban atrás en sus estudios y terminaban ayudando en el trabajo de Soundwave, que en parte era enviar los reportes y documentos a todos los que los necesitaban incluso los 2 gemelos con mucha ayuda de Soundwave, terminaron enseñándole a su propia mascota, ravege, en como entregar documentos, por supuesto metiendo a Soundwave en alguno que otro problema pero aun así demostrando y obteniendo la aceptación y alguno que otro alago de Megatron.

El día de Soundwave se fue volando, mas el de Frenzy y Rumble no fue tan rápido por la forma en que su maestro daba tan lento y tranquila la clase que prácticamente dormía a los gemelos.

Después de llegar por ellos lo más rápido que pudo, tuvo que lidiar con sus pesos combinados por el hecho que las clases los pusieron a dormir al instante en que Soundwave iba conduciendo y llegando al apartamento, y eso no fue lo único pesado.

Soundwave vivía en uno de esos apartamentos en los cuales el elevador se descomponía en las peores situaciones, así que era día de hacer pierna para Soundwave.

Mientras que Soundwave llegaba hasta el piso q le correspondía, los niños empezaban a despertarse.

 _—"_ _Soundwave ya…ya llegamos"_

 _—"_ _Soundwave quiero espagueti"_

Después de escuchar que los dos se habían despertado, los dejos gentilmente parados en el último escalón y después de haber logrado llegar se dejo caer de cara, sus brazos estaban débiles y sus piernas ya no podían con su propio peso.

Los niños nada mas vieron a Soundwave por unos segundos, después de eso sacaron las llaves de de la mochila de su padre y lograron abrir la puerta de su apartamento, dejaron las mochilas en el sillón gastado por tanto juegos y saltos, y cada uno tomo una mano y lo arrastraron hasta que estuvieran cercas del sillón.

Soundwave se levanto y se acostó en el sillón boca arriba, después de ver esto los 2 niños se subieron al estomago de su padre y se sentaron sobre el exigiendo espagueti.

Después de un rato Soundwave se levanto y empezó a calentar todo para preparar espagueti con albóndigas, mientras que los gemelos le contaban todo lo que había ocurrido en su día, o casi todo.

Soundwave al escucharlos pensó que podía contarles sobre el asenso pero decidió que sería mejor que ellos tuvieran la sorpresa de saberlo, así que solo les dijo;

 _—"_ _Mañana no irán a escuela, se les solicito que mañana vinieran a una importante junta"_

Los niños gritaron de alegría y saltaron a abrazar a Soundwave.

 _—"_ _Gracias Soundwave!"_

 _—"_ _pero no quiero que vuelvan a desconectar mi alarma! Esto es importante"_

Soundwave dijo de una manera más materna que paterna.

 _—"_ _oookay"_

Los niños dijeron agachando la cabeza pero después de eso, abrazaron a Soundwave y empezaron a perseguir a Ravege por todos lados.

 _…_ _Más oportunidades_

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 **Continuara ¿?**

 **Fin**

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Nya….


	2. Chapter 1

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Shockwave_

 _By: Xyko_

OOOOOHHH! Nuevo capitulo ¡! Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan!

Bueno ok me dejo de hacer la loca y!

Empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 ** _"_** ** _Shockwave_**

 ** _Altura; 1,85_**

 ** _Tipo de sangre; A_**

 ** _Fecha de nacimiento; 4 de enero del…"_**

Soundwave Despertó con 2 niños cortándole el aire, Frenzy se encontraba abrazado de su cuello y Rumble se encontraba pesadamente sobre su pecho, mientras que Soundwave trataba de quitar al par de encima cuidadosamente ravege empezó a ladrar (olvidando completamente que era un gato) después de apagar la alarma y entregarle a Frenzy un ravege que no se callaba los dos niños se abrazaron para darse el calor que se había movido y Ravege empezó a maullar hasta que Soundwave se salió.

Al ver el apartamento todo tirado empezó a recoger todo lo que podía, los juguetes tirados y la ropa sucia la acomodo en el cuarto de los niños y en la lavadora trapío vario alzo las camas tiradas preparo almuerzo y claro despertó a los niños para que comieran panes franceses con tocino. Después de que los dos gemelos se bañaran, después de bañar a ravege (quien amaba los baños) Soundwave entro rápidamente para que los niños no perdieran tiempo en cambiarse y buscar la bolsa en la cual ravege tenía que irse.

Soundwave al alistarse seguía pensando en cómo podría afectar el horario a los gemelos y también por una extraña razón, se pregunto _cuales podrían ser importantes noticias_.

Mientras que ravege peleaba por que lo liberaran los gemelos, Soundwave terminaba de vestirse, y después de eso la familia completa salió hacia el estacionamiento y lograron llegar " _sin ningún problema"._

A excepción de que ravege sacaba mucho la cabeza y prendía y subía el volumen de la radio, mientras que Frenzy y Rumble trataban de hacer que Soundwave no chocar y atrapar a la gatita.

 _(*ravege en mi fic es gatita*)_

Después de entrar a la empresa desepticon, fueron bienvenidos por Acidstorm y como a todos tomo la mochila de Soundwave y los dirigió hacia donde la junta tomaba lugar, tomando asiento en los lugares reservados para ellos mientras esperaban a que Megatron y más empleados llegaran los dos gemelos empezaron a jugar el juego de "yo veo" mientras que ravege solo sacaba su lengua como todo perro y miraba a las personas que iban llegando.

Después de esperan un buen momento, la pregunta de antes volvió a surgir pero antes de que pudiera seguir en ese pensamiento, la junta estaba empezando, así que los gemelos se voltearon a ver a Soundwave y le preguntaron si esto iba a ser más molesto que y largo que las clases del profesor Grenmakgranhier, pero Soundwave no pudo contestar bien a esa pregunta, nunca antes había estado en una junta tan importante y mucho menos había estado en una de las clases del señor grenmakgranhier.

Después de haber empezado la junta Starscream empezó por dar la bienvenida y por supuesto los pequeños empezaban a hacer chistes en voz baja mientras que Starscream seguía, alguno que otro trabajador escuchaba los chistes y de repente se escuchaban pequeñas risas, lo cual Starscream llego a escuchar y después de escuchar una que otra alzo su voz tan solo un poco, no tanto pero lo poco que logro levantar la voz logro crear un poderoso grito que aturdió a todos los trabajadores y sin que Soundwave dijera nada o los regañara en lo mas mínimo los pequeños entendieron perfectamente que no debían de interrumpir a Starscream.

 _—"_ _Ahora que he terminado de explicar estos asuntos de importancia, den la bienvenida a nuestro Lord Megatron"_

Después de estas palabras todos incluso Ravege, quedaron petrificados ante la entrada de Lord Megatron. Todo mundo se levanto y después de que lord Megatron diera un leve signo con su mano que daba la orden de sentarse fue total mente en sincronía, todos los empleados se sentaron, como soldados o mejor dicho robots.

Después de eso Megatron miro a todos sus empleados y empezó después de ver que ni un solo ruido era producido, era como si no se encontrara un alma.

 _—"_ _Mis leales empleados yo su Líder Megatron…"_

Mientras Megatron continuaba con su discurso todos los que se encontraban escuchando sentían pánico, de saber las importantes noticias que Megatron estaba a punto de decir, casi nunca Megatron tenía noticias tan importantes, así que permitía que Starscream dijera la mayoría de las Noticias u anuncios, y todos en la empresa sabían que cuando Megatron entraba a una junta, alguien iba a ser decapitado.

 _—"_ _Como Starscream ha explicado hace un rato los cambios de horario se han debido a…"_

Aquí venia la noticia que todos temían. Incluso Soundwave.

 _—"_ _El asenso de uno de nuestros empleados, un empleado que debería de ser un ejemplo para todos aquellos holgazanes e incompetentes, y por supuesto la llegada de dos miembros a nuestra empresa…"_

Todo mundo tomo un hondo y silencioso suspiro, ninguna cabeza iba a rodar después de todo.

Y después de escuchar la palabra asenso todos tenían la dudad de quien era el afortunado y nuevo favorito de Megatron.

 _—"_ _Soundwave, si deseas darle el honor a los demás empleados de venir para continuar y terminar a tiempo con el programa de hoy"_

Soundwave se levanto y subió hasta llegar a estar enfrente de Megatron.

 _—"_ _Tengo entendido que no eres el único que merece este asenso, llama a Rumble, a Frenzy y tengo entendido que Ravege es también parte de tu personal?"_

Al escuchar esto dio un movimiento de mano, sin pensarlo y al instante los gemelos y atrás de ellos Ravege caminaron lo más rápido posible para estar alado parados frente a Megatron y alado de Soundwave.

Mientras que Megatron explicaba o parecía que explicaba porque en verdad parecía que los sermoneaba a los demás empleados de cómo Soundwave lograba que la empresa "fuera más eficiente" Soundwave trataba de controlar a los gemelos quienes estaban súper felices de saber que su padre había logrado obtener un asenso.

Después de que Megatron termino de sermonear y hacer sentir a los empleados como pequeños niños regañados y con ganas de mejorar su trabajo continuo;

 _—"_ _Tus esfuerzos son inspiradores ante los demás empleados, también Starscream a reportado que por medidas de seguridad y para acelerar mas el trabajo, en esta empresa, te hemos designado un compañero para aligerar tu carga y acelerar aun más el trabajo"_

Soundwave sintió su sangre correr fría como el hielo.

Un compañero.

Shockwave nunca tuvo un compañero a excepción de sus hijos quienes apenas se podían considerar compañeros.

Soundwave tenía el presentimiento que esto iba a terminar mal.

 _—"_ _Lo cual nos lleva a la segunda y más importante de las notificaciones, Shockwave mi Científico más capacitado quien ha viajado fuera del continente junto con_ _ **mi hijo Demon**_ _han vuelto a casa"_

Al decir esto el hijo de Megatron entro primero, la cabeza en alto y su rostro completamente serio completamente parecido a la expresión de Megatron y detrás de el un hombre con una chamarra morado oscuro con negro y por supuesto unos pantalones negros y unas botas de soldado negras y con punta de metal.

Se veía completamente intimidante.

Frenzy y Rumble no pudieron evitar tomarse de la mano de Soundwave y ravege al no poder esconderse entre los brazos de Soundwave subió hasta el gorro y hay guardo refugio, sacando la cabeza para seguir vigilando al hombre.

Pero eso no era lo más intimidante del hombre, lo intimidante era que traía puesta una máscara completamente negra que solo permitía ver un ojo de color escarlata puro.

Después de haber conocido al hijo de Megatron, al igual que Rumble y Frenzy, era hora de presentarse con su nuevo compañero, Shockwave.

 _—"_ _Gusto de conocer a mi nuevo Compañero, Megatron ha contado mucho de tu trabajo"_

 _El hombre era más alto que Soundwave por algunos centímetros, y para Rumble y Frenzy era un gigante y ni imaginar lo que era para Ravege._

 _Al saludarse, Soundwave se congelo y sintió que su sangre corría una vez más, fría, después de sentir la mano de Shockwave se sintió como en una película de terror sintió que el tiempo se congelaba y se aterro en soltar la mano de Shockwave, sus piernas se debilitaron y pudo sentir las miradas de Rumble y Frenzy que le preguntaban si algo estaba mal, tomo unos segundos para que Soundwave viera la mano de "Shockwave"._

Al verla, confirmo sus miedos.

Era una mano metálica, completamente oscura un metal negro como el carbón, pero con la forma exacta de una mano humana, era impresionante lo avanzado que era la mano robótica.

Las expresiones de Soundwave fueron detectadas por Shockwave, se empezó a dar cuenta del miedo que cualquier otra persona sentía al ver su mano así que al presentarse ante los niños de Soundwave trato de saludarlos con su mano izquierda, Megatron noto el cambio y la reacción de Soundwave y los gemelos. Así que después de la junta los demás empleados volvieron al trabajo que terminaría temprano por la llegada del hijo de Megatron.

Pero Soundwave se quedo más tiempo por el hecho de que tenía que recoger todo lo de su oficina, y los gemelos estaban ansiosos por ver la nueva oficina.

 _—"_ _Shockwave, veo que te estás adaptando a tu nueva oficina?"_

Megatron entro a la oficina que tenía un escritorio con su propia silla reclinable y claro una computadora y un archivero justo alado, detrás del escritorio una ventana que casi ocupaba todo el cuarto, y claro una planta decorativa. Y justo alado del escritorio del lado izquierdo, una pared de vidrio con una puerta del mismo material, permitía ver en pedazos, ya que unas cortinas se encontraban para dar un poco de privacidad al nuevo usuario de la oficina compartida, separaba un laboratorio, mesas con varios objetos científicos, ocupaban la mayoría pero en la parte más pegada a una pared común un escritorio junto a un monitor bastante sofisticado.

Mientras que Shockwave terminaba de reorganizar una que otra cosa y organizarlo de la manera en que el pudiera encontrar las herramientas más rápido y más efectivamente.

Después de escuchar la voz de Megatron Shockwave puso todo en pausa y camino hacia Megatron quien requería toda su atención.

 _—"_ _Si mi Lord Megatron"_

Shockwave trato de hacer una reverencia, pero Megatron lo detuvo con solo levantar su mano.

 _—"_ _Al presentar a tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, me he dado cuenta que has vuelto a evitar una de tus grandes cualidades"_

 _—"_ _espero que no lo encuentre mi respuesta irrespetuosa, pero yo no consideraría esto, una cualidad"_

Shockwave miro su mano robótica, la q el mismo había construido.

Se sentía decepcionado que no pudiera continuar haciendo modificaciones para la pieza que parecía estar perfectamente completada y funcional.

 _—"_ _Tomando en cuenta que "tu accidente" puso a nuestra compañía rival varios años de tener ventaja ante nosotros, espero tu primer reporte a primera hora y con ansias"_

Mientras que Megatron salía, Demon, espero a que su padre estuviera un poco lejos para platicar con Shockwave quien parecía estar de nuevo reorganizando el equipo.

 _—"_ _Joven A-"_

 _—"_ _PORFAVOR!, sabes que yo nunca aceptaría que me llamaras así, Tío Shockwave"_

 _Continuara…._

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Bueno hay va otro capítulo espero que es guate y mmm sii jaja :D

Bueno de por mientras iré a hacer el siguiente espero que les guste y besos ¡!


	3. Chapter 2

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Una buena y mala impresión_

 _By: Xyko_

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

El joven sonrió.

 _—"_ _y el termino tío no es correcto joven Demon, no hay relación familiar entre lord Megatron y yo"_

Shockwave nunca entendía porque el joven junto con sus otras dos hermanas lo llamaban "tío". No le desagradaba. Pero tampoco parecía que el término fuera apropiado.

 _—"_ _Es un término afectivo a un buen amigo de la familia, y no, no dejaremos de usar el término "Tío"_

El muchacho le dijo en forma de juego, y Shockwave lo entendía pero sentía que era demasiado honor para él.

 _—"_ _Has venido a ayudar Demon?"_

Shockwave pregunto sin voltear a ver de nuevo al joven quien estaba recargado en el escritorio jugando con unos destiladores de vidrio.

 _—"_ _Nope, he venido a desearte suerte!"_

Contesto el muchacho, mientras que giraba unos de los vasos de vidrio que el científico tenia esparcidos en una parte del escritorio.

El joven mirándolo y tomando la mano mecánica, después de haberse bajado del escritorio, sintió lo fría y aun que Shockwave no podía sentir la mano del joven por falta de sensores, podía sentir como alguien sujetaba "su mano".

El joven sostenía una mirada perdida sobre la mano robótica.

 _—"_ _aun le faltan algunas mejoras, pero no creo que sean problema"_

Shockwave tomo las manos del joven sosteniéndolas cuidadosamente y mirando al joven quien después de haber levantado la mirada y verlo directo a los ojos hizo que su ojo izquierdo brillara con un resplandor puro de un rojo escarlata.

El joven y el hombre con la mano de metal se habían quedado por un buen tiempo mirando se a los ojos y sin pensar que…

 _—"_ _Hola!"_

 _—"_ _H..Hola!"_

Los dos gemelos dijeron introvertidamente mientras abrían rápidamente la puerta de vidrio y Soundwave era jalado por ambos niños hacia adentro.

Al instante Demon soltó las manos de Shockwave y avergonzado dijo rápidamente;

 _—"_ _bueno yo amm... voy a checar aaahh si ¡! Eso!"_

Mientras que el joven pasaba rápidamente a salir por la única puerta hacia la salida casi gritando dijo para despedirse;

 _—"_ _adiós tío Shockwave y suerte!"_

Mientras que el muchacho se iba cubriendo los labios y corriendo hacia la oficina de su padre termino chocando con uno de los empleados de la empresa.

Blitzwing…

Mientras que el joven se tenía que preocupar por el loco enamorado, Shockwave y Soundwave sentían la incomodidad de las preguntas que los gemelos empezaron a hacer llover.

Mientras que Rumble y Frenzy empezaban a hacer más preguntas, (en realidad Rumble era quien hacía más preguntas mientras que Frenzy los miraba inquieto por las respuestas) mas se hacían personales o mas explicitas para el gusto de Soundwave.

 _—"_ _Estaban a punto de besarse? Soundwave has besado alguna vez a-"_

Después de escuchar eso Soundwave se puso rojo, y tapo la boca de ambos gemelos, mientras que Shockwave veía, pero los gemelos no se dejaron callar tan fácilmente, y de nuevo se dio una lluvia de preguntas, hasta que se empezó a convertir en un diluvio.

Soundwave se puso aun mas rojo hasta casi parecer una luz de transito.

Shockwave se acerco a la familia y se arrodillo frente a los niños Soundwave no pudo sentir una ola de protección o alerta como cualquier madre, así que los jalo un poco mas cercas de el.

 _—"_ _dejaremos las preguntas para después, que tal si les demuestro como hacer Cebollitas (mini bombas)"_

Al escuchar esto los gemelos se pararon quietos y como todo niño movieron sus manos sobre sus labios como si estuvieran cerrando un zíper o bragueta de una chamarra o mochila.

Mientras que Soundwave se alarmaba, mientras que los dos gemelos empezaban a hablar de nuevo.

 _—"_ _Yo soy Rumble! Y el es Frenzy!"_

Dijo el pequeño niño que tenía un rompe vientos morada con 3 líneas negras, una bastante gruesa que cubría casi todo el pecho y 2 que eran menos gruesas y cada una en un brazo a unos centímetros arriba del codo. Y la punta donde salían apenas los dedos de las manos que los gemelos, por el simple hecho de que las mangas eran demasiado largas eran de color blanco, mientras que en el estomago se encontraba un bolsillo que estaba unido. Mientras que el gemelo mas tímido quien tenía una misma chamarra a excepción de que esta Chamarra era de color rojo y la línea del pecho era blanca envés de negra, solo lo tomaba de la mano y miraba intensamente a Shockwave.

 _—"_ _y bueno ya conociste a Soundwave!"_

Continúo Rumble mientras que Soundwave se relajaba mas, después de ver como Shockwave ponía atención y sin una mirada atemorizante, el joven padre se relajo y trato de ver el laboratorio de su nuevo compañero.

 _—"_ _ya podemos hacer las Cebollitas!"_

Al escuchar esto el Padre volvió a tomar la defensiva y a estar completamente nervioso!

 _—"_ _por supuesto"_

 _—"_ _negativo!"_

Soundwave respondió un poco molesto y casi histérico, sin pensarlo.

Shockwave se levanto después de estar arrodillado escuchando a los gemelos por bastante tiempo, sus piernas se empezaban a dormir, después de levantarse volteo a ver a Soundwave, su mirada parecía estar congelada en la misma expresión de calma y sin, bueno, sin expresión, Soundwave escucho a sus dos gemelos renegar y tomarlo de las manos, pusieron sus caritas de cachorritos pateados y tristes rogaron que los dejara aprender a hacer sus propias cebollitas (mini bombas).

 _—"_ _sería irresponsable que les enseñara sin el permiso de Soundwave"_

Shockwave dijo mirando a los dos Gemelos quienes le seguían rogando.

 _—"_ _Vamos papá!"_

 _—"_ _siiiii! Porfavooor!"_

Los gemelos rogaron hasta que Soundwave los obligo a soltarlo y les dijo con voz seria a ambos que era muy tarde y que quizás Shockwave tenía que hacer cosas y descansar como ellos quienes debían ir a la escuela.

Los gemelos se quedaron callados y se disculparon con Shockwave quien estaba asombrado en la interacción de sus nuevos compañeros.

 _—"_ _Hasta mañana Shockwave!"_

Rumble dijo desde la puerta y corriendo a lado de Soundwave quien sostenía las 2 mochilas de los gemelos.

Y le subía hasta acurrucarse en el cuello un Ravege.

Mientras que Shockwave solo se despedía levantando la mano y mirando como sus nuevos compañeros se preparaban para irse.

 _—"_ _si hasta mañana!"_

Después de escuchar que su hermano se despedía Frenzy había dejado uno de los cajones del escritorio de Soundwave y se apresuro a entrar al laboratorio de Shockwave.

Y al ver que Frenzy abrazaba y se despedía de Shockwave con una sonrisa Soundwave se enrojeció al ver lo tierno que algunas veces Frenzy podía ser.

Mientras que Shockwave era abrazado por Frenzy, este se quedo paralizado.

Y después de ver como la familia se iba y estar pensativo unos momentos de lo que había ocurrido, continuo con su trabajo y trato de no distraerse más.

Pensando en el lindo detalle que el pequeño había hecho.

Después de haber llegado a casa.

Soundwave dejo que los gemelos gastaran todas sus energías jugando y después de que se habían cansado, los llamo para comer.

 _—"_ _podemos faltar mañana? Soundwave"_

Al escuchar esto Soundwave casi se ahogo y miro a Frenzy con asombro. Frenzy jamás había dicho algo como eso, sonaba mas a algo que diría Rumble.

 _—"_ _conste yo no lo dije!"_

Rumble dijo mientras se levantaba la camisa y le mostraba a su padre la marca de nacimiento que hacia fácil la diferenciación de los gemelos.

 _—"_ _razón?"_

Soundwave dijo esperando una muy buena razón para que Frenzy asustara a Soundwave con el hecho de que no solo tendría a un problemático como Rumble sino a 2, ahora que su hermano estaba aprendiendo a serlo.

 _—"_ _me am… me siento muy mal…"_

El niño no sabía mentir tan bien como su hermano mayor por un minuto, 3 segundos y medio. Y por supuesto Soundwave no lo creyó y Rumble solo se le dio una palmadita en la espalda esperando que su hermano pudiera aprender de él.

 _—"_ _lo siento pero no, tienes que ayudar incluso a tu hermano a entender las clases y dejar de distraerse"_

 _—"_ _no puedes estar enamorado de Shockwave Rumble, que no ves que el hijo de Megatron está con el"_

 _—"_ _no estoy enamorado de el!"_

Los hermanos se empezaron a empujar y empezaron a jugar en la mesa. Haciendo que Soundwave perdiera un poco la paciencia pero no los interrumpió.

 _—"_ _y tu estas enamorado de staicy! La niña rara con anteojos enormes!"_

 _—"_ _n-n-n-no es cierto!"_

 _Rumble dijo poniendo se rojo como un tomate y empujando a su hermano menor._

 _—"_ _y tú de Jorge el niño con un grano en la nariz!"_

Rumble le dijo haciendo le un lustrador después de que Frenzy lo empujo hasta casi caerse, los platos eran empujados y movidos haciendo que la salsa de tomate del espagueti se derramara en la mesa.

Soundwave los separo y dijo con voz calmada.

 _—"_ _Rumble no está enamorado de staicy y Frenzy no está enamorado de Jorge y mucho menos de Shockwave"_

 _Los dos niños se detuvieron y después de escuchar a su padre se miraron y después de asentir con la cabeza, se abrazaron de Soundwave y dijeron gritando de felicidad!_

 _—"_ _te gusta Shockwave! te gusta Shockwave! Papa!"_

Y Soundwave solo se sonrojo y cayó en el suelo con los dos niños haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Soundwave se levanto y los prosiguió por todo el apartamento.

Mientras que los niños saltaban y juntos tiraban a su padre este trataba de cargarlos y tirarlos en el sofá, delicadamente. Pero por más que trataran de ser silenciosos los vecinos empezaron a quejarse del ruido y tuvieron que sentarse a ver la tele o jugar videojuegos juntos.

Después de las 9 los gemelos estaban dormidos.

Y Soundwave tuvo que cargarlos hasta su habitación y dormir junto a ellos.

De nuevo otra noche siendo sofocado por sus dos angelitos.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de los gemelos y Soundwave, teniendo un encuentro un poco vergonzoso para Shockwave y Demon (mi OC)

Espero y les guste y nos vemos (leemos) en el próximo capitulo

:D

Nya!

Bye y tengan un bonito día ¡!


	4. Chapter 3

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _El Nuevo Vecino de Alado_

 _By: Xyko_

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Igual que siempre Soundwave se despertó más temprano de lo debido, y deserto a los pequeños después de haberse alistado y preparado el almuerzo.

 _—"_ _que hay de comer!?"_

Los niños después de haber despertado y empezar a saltar en la cama y jugar salieron corriendo a preguntar felices de subirse a los bancos que por el momento eran las sillas de la mesa, mientras que Soundwave les pasaba sus platos con 2 hotcakes ya preparados.

Aunque los gemelos les gustaba compartir todo, en la comida se ponían un poco más quisquillosos.

A Rumble le gustaban demasiado dulces y empalagosos los hotcakes o panes franceses así que Soundwave los preparaba con mas miel y un poco menos de mantequilla y encima un poco de crema con poco chocolate rallado.

Mientras que Frenzy le gustaban sin tanta miel, y con fruta para tener un sabor dulce pero jugosito y fresco. Así que le ponía barias frambuesas y moras azules.

Y de tomar, Chocolate caliente, después de todo Soundwave no quería que empezaran a tan temprana edad con una adicción a la cafeína.

Mientras que los niños terminaban de almorzar Soundwave le sirvió a Ravege su plato y empezó a alistar las mochilas de los gemelos y la suya.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día para Soundwave.

Mientras que Soundwave salía del apartamento con los dos gemelos, la vecina quien compartía piso con la familia, parecía estar batallando con las bolsas de basura, en el apartamento en el que vivían había algo que el dueño no toleraba y que casi todos los que vivían habían aprendido la lección de la manera difícil, el dueño no aceptaba, como en otros apartamentos, que dejaran las bolsas de basura fuera de la puerta o que dejaran un tiradero en los pasillos, Soundwave vio como la bolsa quería romperse de la manera en que se atoraba la puerta y la joven no dejaba de jalar.

 _—"_ _permíteme ayudar"_

 _Soundwave dijo, acercándose y ayudando a la joven pelirroja._

Soundwave sabía demasiado bien como el dueño se pondría al ver el desastre que la joven pudo haber causado al no saber sobre esta regla, después de todo ella se había mudado hace poco y no había experimentado el susto de hace tres meses.

x_x_x_x_x_x _x_x_ x_x_x_x_x_x

 _Un joven de abajo quien era de esos niños ricos y que hacia fiesta cada fin de semana, aparte de molestar a sus vecinos de abajo y al pobre vecino de alado no dejaba de vez en cuando a Soundwave dormir, y me refiero mas a Soundwave que a Rumble y Frenzy ya que los gemelos estaban más que feliz saltando y riéndose por la música del vecino, pero eso no duro mucho ya que por las malas aprendió que no debía de hacer fiestas tan seguido y mucho menos hacer un desastre con la basura de las fiestas._

 _Casi nunca el dueño se paseaba por los pasillos y pisos del edificio checando como los huéspedes trataban el edificio y ver si había una queja o sugerencia, casi siempre te atrapaba en un mal momento._

 _Como cuando Soundwave tenía que bajar y subir las escaleras, por el elevador que se descomponía a cada momento, en ese preciso momento vio como el dueño tocaba calmadamente la puerta del joven. Después de unos minutos el joven abrió la puerta y el viejo le pidió que saliera._

 _Hasta que el viejo le entrega una escoba al joven y empieza a reír y quejarse de que porque él debe de hacer el aseo._

 _—"_ _entrega tus llaves y prepárate para irte"_

 _Después de eso el joven se enoja y empieza a gritarle a viejo, lo cual este le quita las llaves al joven de tan rápida manera que Soundwave se asombra. Casi tirando las bolsas de mandado que llevaba, después de eso, y sentirse humillado por un viejo, el Joven trata de quitárselas pero el viejo lo termina tirando con solo tres movimientos tan rápidos y elegantes que a Soundwave prefiere dar dos pasos para atrás envés de involucrarse en la pelea._

 _—"_ _Cuando termines podrás obtener las llaves si es que no desistes irte"_

 _El viejo levanto la escoba y la giro como todo un ninja y la coloco parada cercas de la pared._

 _Y por supuesto sigue su camino y bajo las escaleras, pasando alado de Soundwave quien asombrado lo miro pasar._

 _—"_ _buenos días Soundwave, espero que tus gemelos no se estén metiendo en problemas"_

 _Soundwave solo movió su cabeza afirmando que los gemelos no estaban._

 _—"_ _se encuentran en la escuela, señor!"_

 _Casi dijo de manera en que se refería a un general o capitán._

 _El viejo solo sonrió y siguió su camino._

 _Mientras que Soundwave subía las escaleras vio como el joven empezaba a limpiar._

x_x_x_x_x_x _x_x_ x_x_x_x_x_x

 _—"_ _Oh Muchas gracias! Dicen que el dueño es severamente estricto con la limpieza de este lugar y bueno otras cosas como el ruido o así jaja o amm… ehh"_

La joven dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras que Rumble y Frenzy esperaban por el elevador la joven se fue caminando junto a Soundwave a acompañara a los niños.

 _—"_ _Soundwave, y ellos son Frenzy y Rumble"_

Soundwave solo respondió, después de todo, esta era una buena oportunidad para conocer a la nueva vecina.

 _—"_ _se te olvida Ravege papá"_

Al escuchar a Soundwave presentarlos, Frenzy pensó que se le había olvidado Ravege y por eso interrumpió, la joven se rio un poco y le sonrió.

 _—"_ _y Ravege"_

No le molesto así q volvió a agregar, el nombre de la mascota que por el momento se acurrucaba en el gorro.

 _—"_ _oooohh! Papá! Qué lindo y donde está su madre me gustaría conocerla!"_

La joven pregunto al entrar al elevador y dejar que los dos gemelos golpearan el botón del viejo y casi oxidado elevador.

Y mientras esperaban uno de los gemelos (Rumble) volteo a verla y contesto.

 _—"_ _En el cielo"_

Un poco molesto.

 _—"_ _oohhh! Lo lamento tanto no quería, no sabía que…bueno!"_

La joven dijo y saliendo de elevador después de Soundwave pero antes que los gemelos quienes estaban esperando a que se apresurara Soundwave y los llevara ya a la escuela.

Mientras Soundwave continuaba hablando con la joven y diciéndole;

 _—"_ _no hay problema"_

Por la pregunta que había molestado a los gemelos, ayudo a la joven a tirar su basura y se despidió de ella y subiéndose al carro junto con los gemelos.

Después de haber dejado a los niños en la escuela fue directo a su nueva oficina en la cual el hijo de Megatron y su nuevo compañero platicaban.

Al abrir la puerta Soundwave se quedo paralizado y quiso dar pasos hacia atrás y serrar la puerta, por supuesto perder el tiempo en el baño o fingir que no había pasado nada o quizás que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas opciones, El muchacho tomo al joven adulto y lo jalo a dentro antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Y empezó a explicarle los trabajos que tenía pendiente, al parecer los gemelos volvieron a hacer de las suyas e hicieron que el reloj se atrasara por una hora.

A tiempo para los gemelos.

Bastante Tarde para Soundwave.

 _—"_ _eso sería básicamente todo por hoy y conociendo tus habilidades y tu modo de trabajar supongo que no hay preguntas ni problemas con el proyecto"_

El joven decía después de la larga explicación de trabaja pendiente que se había acumulado después de de haber llegado tarde algunos minutos.

El joven de Megatron trabajaba bastante rápido para ser nuevo en la empresa.

Mientras que el joven caminaba hacia la puerta y miraba los folders que tenía en las manos, Shockwave miraba a Soundwave con una mirada fija.

Soundwave sentía la mirada de su nuevo compañero, se sentía como una rana a punto de ser diseccionada, pero trato de no demostrar sus nervios, después de todo ya le había dado una mala impresión el día en que se conocieron. Así que continúo mirando al joven y tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

La cual no duro mucho.

En el momento que el joven abrió la puerta un hombre con una sonrisa que casi llegaba a los oídos y una mirada cazadora lo tacleo y termino estando sobre el muchacho y tratando de besar el rostro del joven mientras que este trataba con todas sus fuerzas de empujarlo de encima y patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Soundwave daba dos pasos y miraba los cuerpos caer alado de su escritorio.

Shockwave camino hacia la pareja de jóvenes quienes actuaban de la manera menos apropiada para un trabajador serio de oficina y un poco infantil.

Después de dar otro paso hacia atrás Soundwave se estrello con Shockwave y se volteo para disculparse después de voltear el rostro del joven padre estaba a unos centímetros cercas de la del científico, cuando el científico volteo a verlo sus rostros estaban aun más cerca y Soundwave no pudo decir nada.

Su cuerpo se paralizo y su mirada estaba enfocada en la única parte humana del rostro de Shockwave.

Su ojo.

Era un hermoso rojo escarlata, con su brillo lloroso y con un toque de rosa en una esquina que demostraba cansancio y un poco de dedicación al trabajo.

Se sentía tan atraído.

Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, Shockwave separo al joven enamorado de Blitzwing del joven heredero de la empresa.

Al momento en que fueron separados Demon se levanto rápidamente del suelo y agradeció a su tío y salió caminando lo más rápido posible de la oficina.

Mientras que Blitzwing agradecía a Shockwave sarcásticamente por la ayuda y salía rápido de la oficina aclarando que las reparaciones de los cables que permitían la conexiones necesarias para uno de los trabajos estaban hechos.

 _—"_ _Agradezco las reparaciones nosotros nos ocuparemos de las demás mejoras"_

 _—"_ _de nada_ _ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que atrapar a un lindo lobito_ _ **que dejaste escapar!"**_

Mientras que el joven salía corriendo por el muchacho quien trataba de escapar sus garras, Shockwave se volteo a ver a Soundwave quien miraba con la cabeza ladeada y con curiosidad lo que antes había pasado.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

WAFFF ¡!

Listo otro capitulo para ustedes espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por cambiar de cuenta u.u

Me la cancelaron

Por no utilizarla últimamente u-u

Pero es que es un poco difícil explicar lo que ha estado ocurriendo pero después les daré todo una lista vale ¡!

Los quiero y espero que aun estén interesados en las historias n.n

Hasta el próximo capitulo ¡!


	5. Chapter 4

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Una llamada_

 _By: Xyko_

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Mientras Soundwave se ocupaba de los cableados del lado Derecho Shockwave estaba en el lado Izquierdo reparando los cables que se encontraban en la parte trasera del computador.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y continuaban su trabajo, cada vez que hacia una conexión Soundwave volteaba a ver cómo estaban las demás conexiones que había hecho Shockwave mirándolas de cercas cada vez más.

Lo cual Shockwave no tardo en darse cuenta.

 _—"_ _Mis conexiones están correctamente instaladas en mi suposición, si has encontrado una falla en alguna de estas conexiones no dudes en mencionar cual y en qué lugar se encuentra."_

Después de escuchar la voz de Shockwave quien al haber lo mirado volvió a las conexiones que les faltaban, Soundwave lo miro y le contesto tímidamente haciendo que su voz sonara más robóticamente e hiciera que fuera un poco más difícil de entender para Shockwave.

Pero por suerte para el joven Adulto, Shockwave estaba demasiado ocupado con los cables y las conexiones que podrían hacer un corto, como para poner atención a las palabras de Soundwave, así que continúa amarrando y conectando cables para que después del funcionamiento del equipo este fuera más fácil de reparar y de encontrar las fallas que podrían ocurrir.

 _—"_ _Listo"_

El padre de los gemelos dijo con satisfacción.

Ya mencionando a los gemelos, uno de ellos se encontraba en un grande apuro.

Mientras que los jovencitos estaban en clase de Educación Física uno de sus compañeros continuaba molestando al gemelo de Chamarra roja, quien por el momento no se sentía completamente a gusto ya que el profesor estaba evaluando y gracias a todas estas molestias parecía que Frenzy iba a reprobar una de las materias más fáciles del mundo.

Y Rumble no iba a dejar que su hermano menor reprobara nada más porque el profesor estaba en el teléfono y no miraba como su hermano era tirado por otro más gordo y tonto que el.

Así que cuando tiro a Frenzy por quinta y última vez.

Rumble se lanzo con los puños serrados contra el muchacho y empezó a golpearlo.

Y se hizo un circulito de niños y un profesor quien trataba de moverlos y separar al par.

\- mientras en la oficina de Shockwave, Soundwave anunciaba su victoria conectando el ultimo cable y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

 _—"_ _has terminado?"_

 _Shockwave pregunto._

 _—"_ _parte de enfrente, si, parte -"_

Soundwave respondió pensando que era una pregunta general de todo el trabajo que se dividía en dos partes, mas fue detenido por su compañero quien solo quería saber si había terminado con la primera parte ya que necesitaba la ayuda del padre soltero. Al acercarse al hombre con el rostro cubierto y mirar en lo que requería su ayuda, parecía ser una de las más simples conexiones.

 _—"_ _En que requieres mi ayuda, parece ser una simple conexión?"_

Soundwave dijo tratando de ver cuál era la razón por la cual esto era más importante que las otras conexiones.

 _—"_ _Esta conexión en especifico necesita ser conectada con carga eléctrica por la reacción de Magnetismo que se genera la acercar 3 cables de esta material"_

Al escuchar esto Soundwave se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

Primera: La carga eléctrica produciría una carga magnética uniendo los cables y haciendo que se unieran con más precisión al ser acercadas uniendo más cables Segunda: produciendo una aceleración en las cargas y un flujo estable y fuerte produciendo un equipo mecánico más resistente y eficaz.

Y

Tercera: La mano metálica de Shockwave.

Soundwave se alarmo.

 _—"_ _NO! Los circuitos de tu mano-"_

 _Soundwave dijo alterado tomando los cables que sostenía Shockwave y colocándolos lejos de él y jalándolo lejos de computador que instalaban._

 _—"_ _Brazo"_

Shockwave interrumpió, no muy contento de hacerle saber a su compañero que no solo era una ligera parte de él estaba compuesta de metal, sino su brazo casi todo su brazo era de metal.

Pero aun que fuera de metal, podía sentir un peso, el peso de una mano tibia y que lo sostenía.

Nadie antes había tomado su mano metálica con tanta fuerza y preocupación, no parecía preocupación de lastima o consuelo, sino de cuidado, protegiéndolo.

Porque hacia el calor de la mano de Soundwave que Shockwave se sintiera fuera de sus sentidos.

 _—"_ _los circuitos de tu brazo mecánico podrían hacer corto generando sobrecarga y electrocutándote ¡!"_

Al realizar que sus manos estaban tomando las de Shockwave con bastante fuerza, como tratando de abrir un frasco, la mirada perdida de Shockwave, fijamente como sus manos tomaban las suya y su teléfono sonando fuertemente en su bolsillo, soltó inmediatamente las manos de Shockwave y se levanto para contestar la llamada.

Shockwave se levanto y se sacudió, mientras que serraba los paneles de los cables y checaba su reloj.

 _—"…_ _-"_

Antes de que Soundwave pudiera contestar se escuchaban las voces de los niños hablando y como una mujer les decía que esperan y como se escuchaba una gritadera de los niños tratando de explicar su accidente en clase.

 _"_ _-Soundwave!, Papá! Papá escucha antes de que te enojes por favor déjame explicar, papá papá Rumble empezó a pelear pero no fue su culpa, y luego caí encima de él y empezó, y todo el salón-"_

Mientras que los niños seguían y trataba de explicar lo más rápido Soundwave trataba de escuchar el problema de los gemelos hasta que se cortaron sus voces y Soundwave se preocupo un poco.

Los niños se escuchaban bastante alterados y tenía miedo que algo malo hubiera pasado en la escuela, por unos segundos su sangre corrió fría.

Hasta que escucho a la maestra de los niños.

 _"_ _-Señor Soundwave! Solicitamos que venga ya por sus niños tenemos que hablar del comportamiento de sus hijos!-"_

Cromia la maestra de los gemelos era una gran fanática de la empresa de los Autobots la competencia y enemigos personales de los Desepticons. Y por supuesto no había uno que otro tornillo los gemelos no le destornillaban.

Soundwave suspiro en desacuerdo y solo contesto con un sí.

Al colgar la mujer casi destruyo el teléfono de la pobre secretaria quien solo miro al otro lado y trato de seguir en lo que estaba ocupada, y les ordeno severamente a los gemelos que se quedaran sentados en la oficina.

Los gemelos solo asintieron pero en cuanto la maestra se dio la vuelta le sacaron la lengua y empezaron a platicar con la secretaria.

 _—"_ _y que los trajo ahora aquí"_

 _La mujer pregunto._

 _—"_ _Rumble agarro a golpes a Jorge en clase de educación física Moonracer"_

 _Frenzy menciono después de sentarse alado de su hermano._

 _La joven secretaria aunque apoyaba a los Autobots era bastante gentil y amable con los jovencitos que eran culpados y a veces se provocaban sus propios problemas._

 _Mientras que Frenzy tomaba el esmalte verde fosforescente de la joven, ella escuchaba, mientras acomodaba los folders, la historia de Rumble._

Soundwave se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a clasificar todos los documentos y empezó a acomodarlos para después tomar su Chamarra que se encontraba en el respaldo de su silla.

Shockwave lo miro, y era tan obvio que estaba alterado que no pudo evitar tomarlo de los hombros y alejarlo de las hojas.

Y aunque Soundwave le molesto que hiciera eso, trato de continuar, pero antes de que se pudiera lanzar a las hojas de trabajo.

 _—"_ _que ha ocurrido?"_

Shockwave pregunto metiéndose en el camino de Soundwave.

Era difícil para Soundwave explicar la situación, así que solo pudo dar un respiro y trato de relajarse al explicar la cuestión.

 _—"_ _me han llamado desde la escuela de Frenzy y Rumble para que vaya a recogerlos parece que se han metido en problemas…otra vez"_

Soundwave dijo calmado y después de hacer una pausa para ir por su mochila y Ravege quien estaba volviendo de una entrega de documentos ya checados y corregidos.

 _—"_ _No puedo terminar los archivos e ir por mis hijos al mismo tiempo"_

Soundwave camino hacia la puerta y continúo solo que esta vez estaba más estresado su tono de voz.

 _—"_ _Mientras voy por ellos NO intentes conectar los cables faltantes de los procesadores!"_

Esta vez Soundwave sonó serio y como si estuviera regañando a Shockwave quien lo miro sin decir nada, abriendo más la puerta y dando un paso hacia afuera volvió a mirar a Shockwave y le dijo;

 _—"_ _Hablo enserio no lo hagas amenos que alguien esté aquí y cuide que no te auto electrocutes"_

Después de mirar como su compañero salía por la puerta pregunto desde la entrada de la oficina;

 _—"_ _Has tomado en cuenta las probabilidades de perder tu empleo por el simple hecho de ir por tus hijos a esta hora? Y sin avisar?"_

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Ooooohhh!

Como contestara a este Soundwave!

Lo sabremos ¡!

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	6. Chapter 5

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _Un Mal Día_

 _By: Xyko_

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Soundwave se molesto con las palabras de Shockwave, pero estaba demasiado presionado por el tiempo que decidió no contestar, de mala manera, a la pregunta de su nuevo compañero.

No quería que las cosas empezaran mal desde el principio.

 _—"_ _al volver pensare en una buena manera de explicar mi situación a lord Megatron"_

Al decir esto bajo por las escaleras y trato de no demostrar su rostro molesto, lo cual no pudo ya que todas las personas que pasaban alado de él se asustaban o bajaban la mirada.

Después de ser uno de los favoritos trabajadores de Megatron, varios trabajadores sabían que debían de cuidarse de Soundwave.

Mientras que en la oficina Shockwave volvía a entrar y trataba de cerrar la puerta hasta que…

 _—"_ _puedo!"_

 _Después de estar a unas cuadras de la escuela de los gemelos, Soundwave espero a que el semáforo cambiara a verde._

 _Mientras que Soundwave esperaba no pudo evitar ver qué pasaba una familia normal, un padre, una madre y 2 hijos uno mayor que el otro._

 _El padre cargaba al niño en sus hombros y tomaba al otro de la mano al igual que la madre._

 _Los niños sonreían y el padre se reía y la madre sonreía alegremente._

 _Soundwave estaba tan distraído viendo a la familia caminar por el parque, que al escuchar el claxon del carro de atrás, dio un pequeño salto del susto y trato de conducir a la escuela._

 _Al llegar a la escuela Soundwave se paro casi cercas de la banqueta dejando un grande espacio, mientras salía corriendo a la oficina donde los gemelos estaban entretenidos pintando las uñas de Moonracer y ella estaba ocupada en el teléfono._

 _—"_ _buenos días Moonracer"_

Al ver a su padre los gemelos se abalanzaron contra el tirándolo y explicando lo que había pasado en clase, Soundwave trataba de entender lo que los gemelos decían entre palabras y soniditos de efecto mas no pudo ya que los gemelos estaban muy ocupados tratando de explicarlo lo más detallado.

 _—"_ _te hablo después Elita"_

Al escuchar esto uno de los gemelos se levanto y colgó el teléfono ya que la joven no pudo por la manicura que había hecho los niños quienes esperaban aburridamente a que su padre viniera.

 _—"_ _Buenos días Soundwave, como te ha ido en el trabajo"_

Ella apreciaba que los niños fueran tan dulces y amables cuando platicabas y pasabas más tiempo con ellos, incluso veía a Soundwave como un padre responsable y bastante amoroso, también era divertido y tenía un buen gusto en varias cosas, en especial con la música.

Ella estaba soltera por un buen tiempo, después de una mala relación sintió que necesitaba espacio y un año de pensar lo que sentía, para descubrir que deseaba tener una familia y una pareja quien la amara tanto como a sus hijos.

Al mismo tiempo uno de los gemelos le pidió casarse con Soundwave.

Aunque los gemelos seguían discutiendo si era buena idea apresurarse con pedirle eso sin tomar encuentra a Soundwave, ella ya tenía la respuesta desde un largo tiempo.

No podía.

No podía por más que quisiera, después de todo ella era lesbiana.

No podía encontrarlo atractivo y menos amarlo de una manera.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue decirles a los niños que dejaran que pasara tiempo y dejar que su padre se enamorara de alguien.

 _—"_ _Regular"_

Soundwave contesto levantándose y sentándose en la silla que uno de los gemelos ocupaba.

 _—"_ _esa podría ser la palabra que utilizaría para el carácter de sus hijos más la palabra que utilizaría es DESASTROZA ¡!"_

La maestra de los gemelos dijo entrando furiosa y diciendo en un tono serio.

 _—"_ _Cual es el motivo para que hayan sido enviado a dirección?"_

 _Soundwave se levanto de la silla y pregunto mientras que los gemelos se ocultaron detrás de el._

 _—"_ _Sus hijos golpearon a uno de sus compañeros en clase de educación física Sin motivo alguno"_

 _La maestra dijo indignada y después de escuchar esto el joven quien estaba detrás de la maestra hizo una cara de sufrido y limpio la sangre imaginaria que salía de su nariz._

 _A esto Soundwave no puso atención más los gemelos sacaron sus lenguas al niño quien lo habían llamado Jorge._

 _A esto la maestra se ofendió mucho e hizo un ruido de desagrado y que sonaba como un caballo muriendo en media tortura._

 _Después de que los niños se rieron en voz baja y escondiendo sus risas de tras de Soundwave al igual que Moonracer quien escondía su risa con su mano._

 _El director de la escuela salió por la puerta que se encontraba en una esquina detrás del escritorio de Moon._

 _A esto el grupo se quedo callado y miraron como el director hablaba con Soundwave._

 _—"_ _Señor Wave entiendo que este molesto por la actitud de la maestra, mas no podemos negar que sus hijos han estado rompiendo algunas reglas de la escuela por lo cual no podemos evitar la suspensión de sus hijos"_

 _El director Wheeljack continuó explicando porque los jovencitos habían estado en tantos problemas._

 _—"_ _y aunque la maestra había exigido la expulsión de los gemelos creímos que sería mejor para ellos tener solo una suspensión de 2 semanas"_

 _Las palabras del director eran serias y fuertes al mismo tiempo con un tono regulado._

 _Soundwave entendía bastante bien como para hacer un Show de la situación._

 _—"_ _entendido, Rumble, Frenzy sus cosas"_

Al decir esto los niños se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y a tomar la mano de su padre con esto Soundwave se despidió cordial mente de la secretaria y del director mas sin poner intención a la maestra quien estaba con la cabeza demasiado en alto.

Después de entrar al carro Soundwave dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos que estaban tomadas del volante, mientras que los gemelos se sentaron en silencio y estaban empezando a husmear en todos los archivos que traía Soundwave y empezaron a ayudar con el trabajo, mientras él conducía.

 _—"_ _Soundwave?"_

 _—"_ _hmm"_

Soundwave respondió al ver por el retrovisor a Frenzy.

 _—"_ _ya que vamos a estar dos semanas sin ir al ala escuela, podemos acompañarte al trabajo"_

Frenzy dijo cada vez más bajo y cubriéndose con las hojas que revisaba.

 _—"_ _Si no queremos estar con el tío Skywarp, él y el tío Thundercraker son un poco"_

Rumble continuo la petición, Después de todo a los hermanos no le gustaba pasar tiempo con 2 de los trillizos, contando a Starscream quien se la pasaba turisteando por toda la ciudad.

Haciendo quien sabe que.

 _—"_ _raros"_

Los dos niños dijeron al mismo tiempo y mirándose y después temblando al mismo tiempo.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Después de ver a sus hijos jugando a ver qué tan sincronizados podían llegar a estar sonrió y se rio un poco.

Al ver a su padre sonreír pensaron que quizás ya era hora de preguntar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo en su mente.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo una llamada de la oficina.

Rumble tomo el teléfono de Soundwave y Frenzy contesto.

 _—"_ _Ha llamado al número de Soundwave por el momento no puedo contestar que es lo que desea?"_

Por unos segundos no se escuchaba la voz de la persona que había llamado, se escuchaba su respiración muy leve pero podía escuchar como alguien estaba en la otra línea.

 _—"—_ _Si hola amm…—"_

Se escuchaba la Voz de un joven, que después de decir eso se pudo escuchar como el joven hablaba con alguien más en la habitación.

 _" —_ _Dios casi parecía una contestadora o una de esas personas quienes son tele comunicadores—"_

Y de nuevo la voz del joven sonaba por la bocina.

 _—"—_ _Si hola soy Demon, solo quiero un informe de donde se encuentra tu padre en estos momentos, Megatron requiere unos documentos y no han pasado aun por mi oficina—"_

Al escuchar esto Frenzy y Rumble se asustaron.

 _—"—_ _si, si lo entendemos de hecho está en camino—"_

 _—"—_ _en camino ok gracias!—"_

Al escuchar estas palabras se escucho el sonido del teléfono siendo colgado.

Soundwave les pregunto cuál era la razón para que le dijeran que se apresurar pero los niños no contestaron así que el simplemente tomo una ruta más rápida.

Solo hacía falta que detuvieran a Soundwave.

Y eso exactamente paso, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una sola cuadra de su trabajo, Soundwave fue detenido por el policía menos conveniente.

Prowl, el policía que estaba en la primera corte y la que jamás olvidaría.

Una corte que cambio completamente su vida.

Prowl.

 _—"…"_

Soundwave no mostro su rostro, los lentes rojos y enormes que casi siempre usaba escondían su mirada enojada y la chaqueta que tenía puesta, tenía un buen cuello para cubrir desde su barbilla hasta la punta de nariz.

 _—"_ _Soundwave, veo que infringir la ley es un habito para ti y tu corrupta corporación Desepticon"_

Soundwave no pudo estar más molesto, pero se relajo y no contesto nada.

 _—"_ _Hmm... Con que actuando al sujeto callado eh?...unas cuantas infracciones no te vendría mal"_

Soundwave respiro profundamente, y aunque los niños se enojaron por la injusticia no dijeron nada.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

(*ˇωˇ)

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	7. Chapter 6

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _Malos o Buenos Compañeros_

 _By: Xyko_

Waaaaaaahhhh continuación de lo que había dejado olvidado ¡! Bueno espero que les guste ¡! Y mm con nada más que decir…

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Al llegar a la oficina Soundwave dejo caer la mochila a lado del escritorio y Rumble dejo los papeles en el escritorio mientras que Frenzy dejaba libre a Ravege para que este curioseara hasta acostarse tranquilamente en el respaldo de la silla.

Después de entrar a la oficina Soundwave sintió que había dejado a su compañero en un mal momento, quizás se encontraba en peligro.

Se trato de electrocutar después de todo.

Soundwave corrió hacia el laboratorio. Para encontrar a Demon a punto de conectar una conexión y Shockwave tratando de conectar los 3 cables.

Soundwave se quedo sin palabras. Corrió y separo las manos del muchacho, mientras se quitaba los cables le dijo un poco furioso al muchacho.

 _—"_ _ni se te ocurra conectar esos cables muchacho"_

Y después de una mirada amenazadora se lanzo contra Shockwave y trato de separar los cables de las manos de su compañero quien con un brazo estaba batallando de unir los cables y con la otra no tenia problema alguno.

Después de todo su brazo derecho era una maquina bastante fuerte y pesada.

Mientras que Soundwave estaba sobre Shockwave tratando de separar los cables se podían escuchar la pelea de si s y no s

 _—"_ _conecta los cables"_

 _—"_ _no te atrevas!"_

 _—"_ _que hago los conecto o no?"_

 _—"_ _si!"_

 _—"_ _no!"_

 _—"_ _Soundwave!"_

Soundwave y Shockwave voltearon a ver…

Mientras que Rumble y Frenzy jugaban con llamar la atención de Ravege escucharon a su padre gritaba no y otras mil cosas junto con la voz del Joven heredero y la de su nuevo compañero científico.

Se miraron entre si y corrieron rápidamente, asustando a Ravege provocando que corriera a todos lados y al último entrara detrás de ellos al laboratorio y después de quedarse asombrados que su padre estaba sobre Shockwave jalando y empujando sus brazos y ravege termino rasguñando el rostro de Demon quien soltó un grito de dolor y de tratando alejar al gato asustado.

Los niños gritaron el nombre de Soundwave que provoco que los dos hombres que se comportaban como niños voltearan a ver.

Después de quedarse congelados por un segundo, voltearon a ver como la puerta se abría con un golpe y Blitzwing corría al rescate de Demon quien ya tenía a Ravege calmado entre sus manos. Y por des fortunio, se volvía a asustar y corrió por todo el lugar.

Soundwave tomo la oportunidad de bajarse de Shockwave quien había conectado los cables.

 _—"_ _Conecta la electricidad ya !"_

Mientras Soundwave quien trataba de quitarle a Blitzwing un Ravege aferrado con garras y dientes, de la cara y un Demon tomando lo de los brazos, se asusto. Y claro que trato de detener a Demon quien ya había conectado los cables.

Rumble sostuvo a Frenzy quien por un segundo se lanzo y Blitzwing abrazo a Demon mientras usaba un gorro de Ravege asustado.

Al ver que los cales ya no electrocutaban a su compañero, y la computadora se encendía, Soundwave corrió y toco a Shockwave quien parecía haberse desmallado o peor.

Mientras que Demon era aplastado aun más por el abrazo de Blitzwing, y Frenzy estaba a punto de llorar, Soundwave checaba a Shockwave para dar los primeros auxilios.

Trato de escuchar la respiración de Shockwave atreves de la máscara pero no podía, así que coloco su oído en el pecho y pudo escuchar un latido, así que envés de remover la máscara solo movió la parte que dejaba ver el ojo y trato de tapar la nariz de Shockwave sin mostrar su rostro.

Abrió la boca de Shockwave y unió sus labios para empezar la respiración de boca a boca pero en cuanto iba a empezar la exhalación de aire hacia Shockwave este separo y contesto;

 _—"_ _gracias pero por el momento no necesito el oxigeno o monóxido de carbono empujado atreves—"_

A esto Soundwave lo cacheteo y le dijo molesto;

 _—"_ _Nunca vuelvas a asustarme! Así !"_

Mientras que Demon suspiraba con alivio y se reclinaba en el pecho de Blitzwing.

Los niños gritaron felices al ver que Shockwave estaba bien.

Se abrazaron de Soundwave y luego de Shockwave;

 _—"_ _nos alegramos de que estés bien, pensamos que estarías en Shock y luego…"_

Los niños se quedaron callados por un momento, Frenzy miro a Rumble y este hizo una mueca, como si no entendiera o si estuviera confundido a lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

Shockwave ladeo su cabeza y pregunto;

 _—"_ _Sucede algo"_

Mientras que Soundwave se despedía de Demon quien estaba molesto saliendo de la oficina de los compañeros wave, y Blitzwing lo seguía feliz y devolvía a ravege a los brazos de su dueño.

 _—"_ _te casarías con nuestro papá"_

A esto Shockwave levanto sus hombros y aunque los gemelos no podían ver su rostro podían ver que estaba avergonzado. Sus orejas estaban roja como un tomate, podían ver que su mirada estaba en otro lado.

 _—"…"_

Shockwave trato de contestar la pregunta pero no encontraba palabras.

 _—"_ _Soundwave"_

Los gemelos miraron hacia atrás y vieron que Megatron se encontraba en la oficina caminando cada vez mas cercas de su padre.

 _—"_ _tengo entendido que los papeles que he exigentemente pedido aun no llegan a mi oficina, podrías explicar porque hay una demora, o acaso me debo de arrepentir de tu acenso"_

Al escuchar esto Shockwave trato de intervenir.

 _—"_ _Lord Megatron, no ha sido culpa de So—"_

No pudo terminar su frase por el hecho de volver a caer en otro intento de levantarse, y calendo en su en su brazo mecánico el cual tenía más fuerza que todo su cuerpo por causa de la corriente electricidad que había corrido en su cuerpo, trato de nuevo en levantarse pero esta vez recibiendo ayuda de su viejo amigo Megatron.

 _—"_ _Continua Shockwave"_

Ayudándolo a reclinarse en la mesa que ocupaba parte central de la oficina Shockwave continuo como se lo había ordenado Megatron después de tomar un buen respiro.

 _—"_ _Agradezco la ayuda mi Lord, y Lamento haberme interpuesto en la conversación de usted y Soundwave"_

 _—"_ _Continua con tu explicación"_

Fueron las únicas palabras que recibió Shockwave de Megatron quien esperaba una buena explicación del retraso de los papeles.

 _—"_ _Como mencione, Lord Megatron, no ha sido culpa de Soundwave, ha sido mía"_

A esto Soundwave se asombro y los niños sonrieron en especial Frenzy.

 _—"_ _y porque razón es tu culpa?, si Demon a mencionado que Soundwave ha salido sin dejar una notificación de su salida a horas de trabajo?"_

A esto los niños se asustaron y se sintieron avergonzados por hacer que su padre estuviera a punto de ser despedido.

 _—"_ _por el hecho de no haber esperado a que entregaran los papeles y no notificarlo a usted antes, mi lord"_

Soundwave se sorprendió, y los niños miraron a verlo, con mucha alegría.

Pero Megatron daba una mirada confundida y exigía que explicara.

 _—"_ _yo pude esperar a que Soundwave entregara los papeles y después conectar los cables, que habilitan la función del computador pero por mi falta de paciencia, hizo que me asistiera en la conexión de los cables y en que me reiniciara la respiración con RCP al electrocutarme con los cables"_

Megatron miro a Shockwave directamente al ojo y por varios segundos se quedaron congelados mirándose ojos a ojo.

 _—"_ _Muy bien, esperare a recibir los archivos en mi oficina"_

A esto los niños suspiraron y Shockwave asintió con la cabeza, Soundwave tomo los documentos que habían terminado los gemelos, y los entrego a Megatron quien lo miro y pregunto;

 _—"_ _La única pregunta que hare antes de seguir, Soundwave"_

A esto los niños se asustaron y se abrazaron y escondieron detrás de Shockwave.

 _—"_ _porque la salida urgente para traer a sus hijos al trabajo"_

A esto Shockwave bajo la cabeza, se sentía fatal el tener que decir que sus hijos eran rebeldes en la escuela y habían sido suspendidos por su mal carácter, sabiendo que tenían una buena reputación entre los compañeros de la empresa y frente a Megatron, volvió a mirar a Megatron a los ojos y trato de contestar.

 _—"_ _No...No ha sido culpa de Soundwave lord Megatron a sido culpa nuestra"_

Soundwave se enfureció y se asusto al mismo tiempo que los gemelos respondieran.

Megatron volteo a ver y los gemelos tomaron más valor.

 _—"_ _Por tratar de defendernos, hemos provocado que nos suspendieran pero no dejaremos que eso afecte a nuestro padre en su trabajo, y trataremos de recompensar estas 2 semanas de suspensión en trabajo duro en la empresa amo Megatron por favor acepte nuestras disculpas."_

Los gemelos estaban asustados, tenían miedo de que esto le costara el trabajo a su padre.

 _—"_ _no deseo que dejen la escuela por trabajar en esta empresa, ustedes ya tiene lugar en esta empresa al igual que su padre, así que cuando terminen las dos semana deseo ver un buen progreso académico de ustedes"_

Con estas palabras Megatron se despidió y cerró la puerta de la oficina y continúo en su camino.

Al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y que su primer día no había terminado en un completo desastre la familia se abrazo.

Shockwave al ver que la familia se abrazaba este volteo rápidamente a su trabajo en codificar y establecer los códigos del computador.

A esto Frenzy corrió y jalo la manga de Shockwave quien volteo a ver rápidamente para darse cuenta de que los gemelos se unieron y le sonrieron mientras que su padre se acercaba y volvía el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas recordando la pregunta de los gemelos.

 _—"_ _Gracias"_

 _—"_ _De qué? Yo debería de agradecer la atención de primeros auxilios, así que gracias"_

 _—"…"_

Soundwave no pudo responder nada así que solo sonrió.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Aaaaaahhh es uno de los capítulos más largos o bueno que yo creo que son largo pero bueno espero que les hay gustado y mmmm me pregunto que estará pasando con Shockwaveeeee!

Hmmmmm

Pero bueno eso lo sabremos

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!

BBBBBYYYYYYYYYWWEEEEEE


	8. Chapter 7

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _Emociones_

 _By: Xyko_

Lolololololo

Me pregunto que pasara en este capítulo hmmmmm

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

Asi lo descibrierreereerdsfsdg

DESCUBRIMIENTO ¡!

Empecemos vale…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Mientras que Soundwave estaba ocupado escribiendo y organizando, mas enviando a los gemelos a entregar Archivos corregidos y editados, Shockwave continuaba decodificando datos en su oficina y después experimentando en las formulas que venían en archivos que le entregaban los gemelos.

O por lo menos uno de ellos.

Shockwave sin la intención de notarlo ya que sentía que era una de las muchas distracciones, se dio cuenta que solo uno de ellos entraba a su oficina, para entregarle los archivos.

El gemelo que identifico como Frenzy.

Después de presentarse trato de encontrar diferencias entre los gemelos, no quería confundirlos evitar una ofensa, mas hacia Soundwave que hacia los gemelos.

Aparte de que era una de las cosas que le intrigaban a Shockwave. Muchas de sus investigaciones eran sobre la identificación de los diferentes genes entre gemelos, más no pensaba en ellos como unos sujetos de prueba.

Su curiosidad no llegaba tan lejos como para hacer experimentos en seres vivos.

Frenzy el hijo con color de ojos verdes al igual que su padre y diferentes que su hermano, el que parecía usar más el color rojo que morado y el mismo niño quien le pregunto una de las preguntas que jamás esperaba escuchar el científico.

 _"_ _Te casarías con nuestro padre?"_

Era el gemelo quien siempre le entregaba los archivos que requería para continuar con la experimentación en químicos y la decodificación de códigos.

Aunque no era una molestia par Shockwave hacia que hubiera una parte de el quien deseaba distraerse por un segundo de su trabajo.

Por algo tan estúpido e inútil.

En su opinión.

 _Emociones._

Las emociones eran algo completamente, inútiles en el trabajo y una distracción completa en casi todo momento.

Porque desearía tener una relación si no serviría para frustrarlo y para gastar su tiempo y dinero en algo que sabría que terminaría mal. Era más fácil concentrarse en el trabajo y en la forma de encontrar la solución de un problema químico a la decepción amorosa.

Al estar tan adentro en los pensamientos de no tener emociones intervenir en su trabajo irónicamente su frustración logro hacer que noqueara uno de los recipientes con un químico bastante fuerte sin notar que estaba srtcas de la orilla.

Por suerte Soundwave había atrapado el recipiente sin tirar una gota.

 _—"_ _..Gracias, perdona no había notado que se encontraba cercas de la orilla"_

Shockwave dijo mientras colocaba los otros recipientes en un lugar seguro y tomando el recipiente de las manos de Soundwave.

 _—"_ _Deseo preguntar algo sobre tu incidente de ayer, si es que no es imprudente de mi parte"_

Soundwave dijo después de ver como Shockwave colocaba el recipiente debajo de un destilador que encendió.

 _—"_ _adelante"_

Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Shockwave sin mirar a Soundwave y dirigiéndose al computador para seguir decodificando.

 _—"_ _como es que tu corazón no se paro al recibir una descarga tan fuerte"_

Soundwave dijo tratando de no sonar tan frio y tratando de hacer que la pregunta no fuera tan ofensiva.

A esto Shockwave se detuvo y volteo a ver a Soundwave.

 _—"_ _Simple y al mismo tiempo complejo"_

A esto Soundwave solo ladeo su cabeza y permitió que Shockwave continuara, a esto Shockwave empezó a quitarse su chamarra de piel y dejo mostrar su cuerpo marcado.

Tenía una camisa blanca que no tenía mangas y un cuello un poco abierto. Dejando ver los fuerte que estaba Shockwave aparte de su apariencia delgada y alta, sus brazos no parecía de súper modelo, pero si tenía unos bíceps que dejaron a Soundwave un poco asombrado y casi con la boca abierta.

Tratando de no babear, volvió a ver a Shockwave a los ojos sin éxito. Ya que no pudo voltear a ver a ningún otro lado, miro su brazo robótico que después de haberse quitado la chamarra demostraba como había cables que se conectaban al brazo, rodeaban desde una parte quemada y cicatrizada de lo que quedaba de carnosidad en el brazo restante de Shockwave hasta llegar al cuello y se conectaba al cerebelo entrando por la parte de atrás del cuello.

Al mostrar su brazo a Soundwave espero que lo mirara con asco o terror pero Soundwave solo miraba y acerco sus manos a su mano robótica tocando ligeramente. Hasta tener una de sus manos en parte de su cicatriz que unía el metal con la carne que una vez olio a carbonización y sangre hirviendo, y su otra mano se encontraba detrás de su cuello tocando ligeramente.

Mientras que miraba el rostro de Soundwave no pudo evitar ver que tan linda simetría tenía su compañero, ojos un poco grandes y una nariz chica y redondita con unos labios chicos pero rosados y al final termino mirando sus clavículas que se veían un poco marcadas.

A esto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco y sentía que su respiración se hacía más larga y un poco cortada.

Era algo que nunca sintió, y sintió que estaban bastante cercas, casi podía sentir el aliento de Soundwave en su máscara.

 _—"_ _Shockwave—"_

La voz cortada de Blitzwing hizo que los hombres voltearan a ver y después de que Soundwave se diera cuenta de que estaban muy cercas se separo de Shockwave y volteo a ver hacia otro lugar. Mientras que Shockwave volteaba a ver a Blitzwing y esperaba que le dijera que era lo que necesitaba pero envés solo escucho el silencio.

Y después de unos segundos en silencio, Blitzwing Retrocedió y cerró la puerta de la oficina de Soundwave.

Shockwave no entendió la forma de actuar de Blitzwing pero casi nunca de lo que hacia Blitzwing lo entendía hacia que solo miro a Soundwave quien estaba rojo y pregunto;

 _—"_ _Tu rostro esta rojo, pasa algo?"_

A esto Shockwave coloco su mano en la frente de Soundwave quien se sonrojo más y le contesto quitando su mano de su frente.

 _—"_ _por supuesto!, aun no has contestado mi pregunta"_

A esto Shockwave continúo.

Colocando su mano natural sobre la robótica.

 _—"_ _Este fue uno de mis primeros inventos, que por desgracia fue puesto a prueba en mi, después de un accidente. Es movido por las pulsaciones eléctricas que pasan desde mi cerebro hasta el cerebelo pasando por este cable hasta llegar a todo el brazo"_

A esto Shockwave apunto todo el proceso, que explico y a las partes que llevaban a cabo el proceso de movimiento, a esto Soundwave estaba demasiado atento y solo miro como su dedo pasaba de de si cabeza hasta su nuca por el cable y al último llegando a su brazo robótico.

—"Las pilas eléctricas que utiliza este brazo son recargadas o por un cargador conectable a la electricidad o por los rayos del sol una manera más ecológica, lo cual el recibir la carga eléctrica fue almacenada en la batería del brazo"

Al escuchar esto Soundwave sonrió.

 _Un latido fuerte._

Y tomo la mano robótica de Shockwave entre lazando sus dedos.

 _Otro latido fuerte._

 _—"_ _espera"_

A esto Shockwave soltó la mano de Soundwave y movió un botón y volvió a tomar la mano de Soundwave.

 _—"_ _para que fue eso"_

Soundwave tomo el brazo de Shockwave y se impresiono de lo pesado que estaba la prótesis.

 _"_ _-con qué razón estas tan…fuerte-"_

 _—"_ _eso es un seguro para no dejar que se transforme en otra de las aplicaciones que tiene este brazo."_

Al decir esto Shockwave tomo su chamarra y volvió a ponérsela con más delicadeza al tratar de meter su brazo robótico, a esto Soundwave trato de ayudarlo. Pero cuando entro completamente su brazo en la chamarra esta jalo uno de los cables jalando uno de los nervios produciendo un dolor intenso a Shockwave quien estaba a punto de caer.

Mas Soundwave lo detuvo poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra alrededor de su cintura, para cuando Shockwave se apoyo en la mesa del centro, el joven padre estaba hipnotizado por el ojo del científico quien estaba congelado en lugar.

Sus corazones latían mas rápido de lo normal, Soundwave sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y sin pensarlo se acerco mas al científico su nariz casi tocaba la máscara del hombre quien estaba reclinado en la mesa y estaba siendo ayudado por él.

Mientras que el joven adulto miraba el ojo del científico, el Científico sentía casi la misma atracción hacia los ojos verdes cristalinos del padre.

Sentía que su corazón lo delataba al latir fuertemente de la mano del Soundwave.

 _Delatar que…_

 _Amor_

 _Lujuria_

 _Vergüenza_

 _De QUE…_

Y después su mente voló a la pregunta del niño.

Del hijo de esta persona.

 _¿Te casarías con Soundwave ?_

Al momento que pensó en esto Shockwave estaba a punto de separarse de Soundwave el trance en el que los hombres estaban se había ido.

Y en cuanto se iban a separar la puerta volvió a sonar y los hombres voltearon al sonido de la voz de Demon.

 _—"_ _Soundwave—"_

De nuevo una onda de silencio y al momento Soundwave se alejo casi un metro de Shockwave quien se volvía a acomodar la Chamarra y la serraba. Y al igual que Blitzwing, Demon salió por la puerta pero el casi haciendo un moonwalk y sin decir nada salió y cerro al salir.

 _"_ _-que esta pasándome que son estas emociones-"_

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X`

vdñjdfskvdld

davjfijfñjcgkgvñ

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	9. Chapter 8

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _Frenzy y Rumble_

 _By: Xyko_

Dvknldvidvjvdkndvx

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

Si no me estaré volviendo loca jojojojo

Bueno quizás un poco más loca.

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Mientras que los Niños volvían a la oficina de su padre para ya volver a la casa y saludar una buena cena de macarrones con queso vieron a su compañeros de trabajo Blitzwing y Demon en la puerta hablando.

Demon parecía un poco nervioso mientras que Blitzwing seguía con su tonta o loca mirada feliz.

 _—"_ _Hola"_

Dijo tímidamente Frenzy mientras que Rumble continuaba con la conversación.

 _—"_ _que hacen enfrente de la puerta de la oficina…de papa… si"_

Mientras que los dos se miraban entre sí, trataron de contestar.

 _—"_ _oh amm esperamos a tu papa y a Shockwave"_

Demon contesto un poco nervioso y tratando de sacar una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca preocupada.

 _—"_ _Porque no solo entran"_

Contesto Frenzy.

Y en cuanto Frenzy estaba a punto de tomar la chapa de la puerta y abrir los dos jóvenes lo detuvieron y trataron de evitar que entraran a la oficina donde su padre y su compañero se encontraban.

Los gemelos se vieron entre si y trataron de pelear para entrar a la oficina mientras que los jóvenes adultos trataban de impedir que entraran mientras que Rumble era cargado por Blitzwing y lo pataleaba Frenzy trataba de entrar a mientras se aferraba a la chapa de la oficina Demon lo jalaba para que soltara la chapa.

 _—"_ _solo queremos entrar!"_

 ** _—"_** ** _no puedes!"_**

 _—"_ _porque no!?"_

 _—"_ _porque…no!"_

Después de que los jóvenes cayeron junto con los niños en brazos la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Soundwave miro confundido a los jóvenes y a los gemelos, mientras soltaba la correa de la mochila y ayudaba a los jóvenes a levantarse, los niños se levantaron con ayuda de Blitzwing y Demon para después salir corriendo por sus mochilas y se asomaron a ver a Shockwave quien estaba ocupado en el computador igual que siempre.

Mientras que Rumble recogía a Ravege asintió a Frenzy quien recogió los últimos papeles que iban dirigidos hacia él y se los entrego mientras que Rumble distraía a Soundwave y a los demás.

Shockwave tomo los papeles y le agradeció para después mirar la formula que se encontraba en la pantalla del computador.

 _—"_ _Shockwave"_

 _—"_ _hmm"_

Fue la única respuesta que el niño recibió el hombre quien estaba fijamente mirando los códigos de la pantalla.

Así que continúo.

 _—"_ _Tu y Soundwave si se van a casar?"_

Esto asusto de nuevo al Científico.

Las palabras boda, casarse, esposa/o, enamorado y amor. No eran una de las cosas que el quería escuchar.

Tan simplemente le asustaba el hecho de enamorarse.

 _—"_ _Frenzy…"_

 _—"_ _ahorita Demon y Blitzwing no nos querían dejar entrar, acaso ustedes dos se besaron o hicieron cosas de adultos?"_

A esto Shockwave se volvió a poner rojo y se cubrió el ojo que podían ver.

A esto Frenzy solo dijo;

 _—"_ _Soundwave, una vez nos dijo que las personas casadas hacen más cosas de adultos juntos, entonces eso significa que se van a casar verdad?"_

A esto Shockwave solo sonrió debajo de la máscara y se inclino para contestar.

 _—"_ _No Frenzy no estábamos haciendo nada más que tener una conversación, después si su padre quiere lo platicare con ambos, contigo y Rumble. Y la respuesta para tu pregunta—"_

A esto fue cortado Shockwave de la manera más linda.

 _—"_ _Disculpa por interrumpirte pero en verdad me gustaría que te casaras con Soundwave"_

Shockwave revolvió el cabello del niño y continúo.

 _—"_ _yo no puedo asegurarte que me casaría con tu padre, no solo por el hecho de no conocer completamente a tu padre, si no las leyes aprueben el matrimonio de dos hombres, nunca le has preguntado a tu padre si bueno…"_

 _—"_ _es homosexual?, pues no tendría que serlo podría ser bisexual por el hecho de que estuvo con mamá"_

Shockwave en este punto de la conversación estaba impresionado. No solo el niño tenía una forma muy adulta de hablar, sino que tenía una buena comunicación con su padre, no todos los padres eran tan abiertos y descriptivos en algunos temas con sus hijos, o por lo menos el así lo veía.

Su padre era casi igual, aunque más de un lado científico y menos en un lado emocional.

Soundwave siempre escuchaba a Rumble y Frenzy y a veces dejaba de lado el trabajo para contestar una pregunta escolar, trabajo o personal de los gemelos o si es que tenían algún problema físico o emocional.

 _—"_ _no crees que deberías preguntarle si él se siente atraído por alguien más?"_

 _—"_ _ok tomare más en cuenta su opinión, pero podrías pensarlo"_

Shockwave no quería mentirle al niño, él sabía que era mucho involucrarse, y aun que la mirada del niño lo hacía sentir culpable y deseaba mentirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Decidió preguntar. Y enredar la respuesta en otra pregunta.

 _—"_ _porque deseas que me case con él?"_

A esto el niño no supo contestar así que le sonrió y le contesto;

 _—"_ _prometo decirte si prometes tener más en cuenta el casarte con papá vale!?"_

A esto Frenzy levanto su meñique y Shockwave soltó una ligera risa y entrelazo su meñique con el del niño.

 _—"_ _vale, descansa Frenzy"_

 _—"_ _hasta mañana Shockwave"_

Después de despedirse el niño salió corriendo a los brazos de Soundwave quien se asomo por la puerta para cruzar miradas por última vez con Shockwave mientras que Rumble peleaba con Demon y Blitzwing.

 _—"_ _de que platicaban ustedes dos ahí adentro"_

Mientras conducía pregunto Soundwave, mirando por el retrovisor a los gemelos quienes cepillaban el pelo de Ravege.

 _—"_ _De nada"_

 _—"_ _si al final si aceptaba casarse tu y Shockwave"_

 _A esto Soundwave Freno bruscamente el carro._

 _—"_ _QUE!"_

 _Por suerte el semáforo estaba en luz roja y mala suerte era que Prowl estaba alado de ellos quien claro no evito la oportunidad de darle otra infracción a Soundwave._

 _Quien solo estiro la mano para arrebatárselo._

 _—"_ _por que a casi todas las personas que conozco me quieren casar!?"_

Primero moonracer, quien preferiría estar con Arcee que con cualquier hombre y es buena amiga, no es como si hubiera química.

Luego empezaron a preguntarle a dos de los trillizos.

Primero a Skywarp quien era un mujeriego y se sintió un poco insultado de que le preguntaran eso.

Y después preguntaron a Thundercracker quien estaba enamorado de su colección de libros que cada día iba creciendo más y ocupando lugar en toda la casa.

Sobre todo el cuarto de Starscream.

Y trataron de preguntarle a Starscream pero sabían que el amor de Starscream era incondicional para la persona que veía todos los días y amaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

Era la persona que más mas amaba en todo el mundo.

La persona que era sexy y agresiva y de la cual no podía vivir sin.

El mismo.

Y aunque era secreto que Megatron y Skyfire peleaban por el amor de Starscream.

No dudaron en saltearse a Starscream y a los dos enamorados

No querían mas drama en esa comedia romántica.

 _—"_ _por que quieren que me case? no dijeron que su única madre seria nightwing y que nada podría remplazarla?"_

 _Y aunque los niños veían triste a Soundwave, podían ver que había una parte de enojo y una mirada que decía que necesitaba olvidar._

 _Olvidar algo que mataba su espíritu._

 _—"_ _es que queremos que tu estés feliz"_

Algo que lo tenía atrapado en el pasado con un corazón roto.

 _—"…"_

Soundwave no dijo nada.

 _Y todo el camino se escucho el ronroneo de Ravege, nada más._

Al llegar a casa, los niños se sentaron en el sofá y antes de que pudieran tomar el control Soundwave lo tomo.

 _—"_ _porque nunca me preguntan si tengo un interés en alguien o si es que me gustan los hombres? Qué pasaría si no me gustara un hombre? Nunca pensaron en eso?"_

 _—"_ _no sabemos qué te gustan"_

 _—"_ _o por lo menos lo dedujimos"_

Los niños contestaron completamente calmados.

Soundwave los miro con curiosidad y con un poco de miedo.

 _—"_ _recuerdas cuando íbamos a la alberca y aprendimos a salvar vidas y a nadar porque Frenzy no sabía nadar"_

 _—"_ _te sonrojabas mucho al ver al entrenador Jazz"_

 _Al escuchar esto Soundwave no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

 _—"_ _ves"_

 _Contestaron los niños, y al ver a sus hijos comportándose como pequeños robotitos Soundwave solo suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, y después de eso solo encendió el televisor y se sentó entre los gemelos._

 _—"_ _vamos robotitos dejemos esto para mañana, se parecen mucho a su madre cuando actúan así de sabe lo todos"_

 _A esto los niños solo sonrieron y se abrazaron de Soundwave._

 _Mañana seria otro día para los gemelos._

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Y-Y

Lo siento sé que soy mala escribiendo. Pero bueno hay les traje otra caaaapppp!

y

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	10. Chapter 9

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _Semanas a meses_

 _By: Xyko_

Aquí traigo uno de los capítulos de INOM espero que lo disfruten, sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas

y sé que algunas cosas son un poco …meeeh

Pero en verdad espero ver comentarios acerca de que podría agregarle o quitarle para bueno acomodar mejor las historias bueno ahora va que va

Empecemos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧ (′･ω･‵)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Las 2 semanas se pasaron lentas demasiado lentas para Soundwave mientras que a Shockwave y a los gemelos se les fueron volando antes de poder notarlo.

Mientras que Shockwave seguía en el laboratorio avanzando y haciendo experimentos con químicos que la empresa utilizaba en su tecnología para hacer de un mundo "mejor".

Los niños se encontraban trabajando en sus propios planes mientras que Soundwave se concentraba, o trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo.

El primer lunes fue como esperaba, el día estuvo calmado y pudo revisar bastantes informes completar algunas codigos en las que trabajo con Shockwave y por supuesto aclarando que no había nada que ver a los gemelos, mientras ellos miraban desde la puerta junto con ravege quien estaba curioseado por los gemelos y por lo que su amo hacia con Shockwave.

Y claro trabajando con Demon con los reportes para después ser presentados ante Starscream y ser al final entregados a Megatron.

Y claro ser un rato molestado por Frenzy y Rumble para ir a almorzar y Ravege para ser entretenido.

Después de comer y de jugar un rato con Ravege. Volver al papeleo.

Pero lo que saco de la rutina a Soundwave era que, Shockwave su compañero, nunca salía de su laboratorio, ni para comer o tomar un receso, tanto trabajar lo podía matar.

Así que Soundwave dejo la pluma con la que estaba jugando hace unos segundos de haberse sentado y de haber empezado a corregir unos documentos que no estaban bien escritos.

Soundwave casi nunca era indeciso en las decisiones que tomaba, pero esta era una de las decisiones que no le gustaba tomar.

Así que dejo de darle vueltas a la situación, y se levanto de su silla. Un poco dramático pero después de relajarse un poco se asomo por la puerta y miro como Shockwave trabajaba con un liquido de color verde y otro de azul transparentes.

Mientras que Soundwave solo observaba a Shockwave sin tratar de dar en cuenta su presencia, el ya se había dado cuenta, y después de dejar ambos líquidos en la mesa volteo a ver a Soundwave, a quien le dio un escalofrió.

 _—"_ _Si Soundwave, deseas algo en especifico?"_

Después de decir esto volvió el silencio incomodo y Shockwave camino hacia la dirección en la que Soundwave estaba, otro escalofrió paso por todo el cuerpo de Soundwave.

Y después de estar parado a unos cuantos centímetros.

Seguía el silencio incomodo y Shockwave volvió a interrumpirlo.

 _—"_ _Soundwave puedes preguntar cualquier cosa que desees yo siempre responderé"_

 _A esto Soundwave sintió un fuerte latido dentro de sí._

 _—"_ _tenia curiosidad de saber si has tomado un descanso de tanto trabajar, hace unas horas dijiste que estarías en la cafetería de la empresa, pero Rumble no te encontró en ningún lugar?"_

A esto Shockwave se alejo un poco mirando al reloj que se encontraba en su escritorio y miro fijamente la hora, esta vez era turno de Soundwave preguntar qué era lo que ocurría.

 _—"_ _todo está bien?"_

Soundwave se acerco y dejo caer su mano suavemente en su hombro, sintiendo los cables que se unían de su nuca a su mano robótica.

A esto Shockwave se alejo un poco y volteo a ver a Soundwave.

 _—"_ _quizás perdí la noción del tiempo en el trabajo de estos dos componentes-"_

A esto Soundwave corrió a su oficina dejando a Shockwave un poco confundido, Soundwave no parecía de esa clase de persona que solo dejan a otras personas hablando solas.

Pero sus dudas fueron rápidamente contestadas cuando vio que traía su mochila y sacaba 4 sándwiches y un termo que sonaba casi lleno.

 _—"_ _adelante, podemos tomar un descanso, después de todo te esfuerzas demasiado y puedo ver que tienes una ojera por lo menos en tu ojo visible"_

A esto Shockwave toco su ojo visible y miro a Soundwave quien ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

 _—"_ _Gracias Soundwave, podrías esperarme un momento?"_

A esto Soundwave solo asintió y miro como el hombre de unos centímetros más alto que él iba y salía de sus oficinas.

Mientras que Soundwave esperaba, empezó a llenarse de curiosidad y aunque no quería ser un fisgón empezó a curiosear en el laboratorio de Soundwave.

Miro todos los químicos y vio como lentamente se destilaba un químico hasta lograr conseguir una sola gota.

Soundwave se sorprendió al ver la paciencia que tenia Shockwave para esperar los resultados de los químicos que tomaban más que años en prepararse.

Mientras miraba la computadora en la que a veces ayudaba a Shockwave solucionar unos códigos y a veces aunque no era un científico ayudaba al hombre de mascara a solucionar una que otra fórmula.

Al tratar de alejarse de la computadora, tropezó y cayó en la silla de Shockwave, era una silla bastante cómoda y era reclinable, así que se lanzo un poco fuerte hacia atrás y giro en la silla mientras esta estaba reclinada.

Soundwave se rio un poco y mientras giraba un poco en la silla miro que uno de los cajones en los cuales no parecía haber nada de documentos se encontraba una rollos de fotos quemadas.

Soundwave abrió el cajón lentamente sin hacer un ruido con su pie y vio que habían unas fotos con dos personas una alegre y sonriendo y otra con una cara neutra y a veces sorprendido muy levemente. Parecía una pareja y Soundwave quiso tomar la foto para verla más de cercas pero no pudo ya que al escuchar la voz de Shockwave se asusto y cerro rápidamente el cajón

 _—"_ _he regresado, todo en orden?"_

 _—"_ _Si por supuesto"_

Shockwave mantuvo fija su mirada en Soundwave mientras que Soundwave miraba los Sándwiches.

 _—"_ _Tu…estas bien?"_

Soundwave dijo después mirando a Shockwave y esperando una respuesta, y mientras que Shockwave volteaba a ver hacia abajo y de nuevo a Soundwave contesto;

 _—"_ _por supuesto"_

A esto Soundwave tomo los sándwiches y se quito su chamarra para dejar hay los ahí y abrirlos junto con el termo que dejo salir el vapor y el delicioso olor a café.

Después de dejar la comida cercas de la mesa de trabajo de Shockwave abrió las cortinas de las ventanas que su compañero dejaba cerrada todo el tiempo con una actitud casi alérgica al sol.

Incluso hubo un momento en el que Rumble empezó a considerarlo un vampiro, y aunque la idea seguía en pie Soundwave no lo creía incluso cuando Shockwave se cubrió un poco a la luz del sol que entraba por las largas y amplias ventanas.

 _—"_ _Ven siéntate veamos el trafico pasar!"_

Soundwave dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba dos sándwiches, el Izquierdo el cual mordió y el derecho el cual ofreció a Shockwave, quien se sentó a su lado separados por la chamara extendida y el termo con café caliente. Y tomando el sándwich que Soundwave ofreció.

 _—"_ _gracias"_

A esto Soundwave se sorprendió, quizás podría descubrir el verdadero rostro de Shockwave!

Así que mientras masticaba volteaba a ver a Shockwave y esperaba a ver como el hombre mayor que él se quitaba la máscara y mostraba su verdadero rostro.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que puedes sentir tu corazón latir en tus oídos y sentías que el tiempo se retorcía en lentitud y rapidez al mismo tiempo.

Pero el momento de la verdad no llego. Porque Shockwave utilizo su máscara para cubrir mientras comía.

Cuando Soundwave termino su sándwich tomo dos tragos del café y tomo parte de las servilletas que uso para envolver la comida y limpio su boca.

Mientras que Shockwave lo miraba.

 _—"_ _si?"_

 _—"_ _puedo tomar otro?"_

A esto Soundwave se sorprendió y sonrió. Lo cual dejo a Shockwave de nuevo confundido.

 _—"_ _claro no hay problema! Los hice para que fueran comidos"_

A esto Shockwave tomo otro y volteo a ver a Soundwave quien lo miraba atentamente.

 _—"…_ _si?"_

A esto Soundwave abrazo sus piernas y se volteo casi como un niño regañado haciendo un berrinche contesto;

 _—"_ _nada"_

A esto Shockwave no contesto solo continúo comiendo y mirando el tráfico. Pero aunque no lo admitiera Shockwave sonrió y miro a Soundwave de una manera en que nunca había visto a alguien más antes de seguir comiendo el sándwich.

Después de que Shockwave acabo ese Sándwich Shockwave se levanto rápidamente para seguir trabajando.

Lo cual hizo que Soundwave lo detuviera.

 _—"_ _Que haces!? No deberías de trabajar por lo menos por unos 5 minutos más, puedes marearte"_

A esto Soundwave estaba tomado del brazo robótico de Shockwave, lo cual lo preocupo un poco. Así que tomo una de las manos de Soundwave, y trato de decir algo pero los gemelos interrumpieron.

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los planes de los gemelos sobre una boda una mudanza y claro el tener padres, en plural.

Esto nada mas era e principio de la semana más alocada para Soundwave y todo aquel que trabaja con él.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Derp!

O por mi papa!

Tengo una papa kawaii…

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!

Bye ¡!


	11. Chapter 10

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 _De amor a amor_

 _By: Xyko_

Papas Kawaii para todos!

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

La semana para los gemelos fue extremadamente ocupada y extremadamente rápida como para su gusto.

Los gemelos trataron de planear una manera en que tuvieran más tiempo a solas y románticos como el lunes, que por lo menos para ellos ya era un gran avance que Soundwave compartiera más tiempo con Shockwave.

Ellos sabían lo mucho que Soundwave se esforzaba para mantener a Rumble y Frenzy, después de que su padre se quedo sin la compañía de la madre de los gemelos fue demasiado difícil para que Soundwave mantuviera su puesto en la empresa e incluso de poder tener un acenso.

Los gemelos lo sabían bastante bien que tan difícil era para su papá.

El siempre esperarlo por las malas horas de salida, lo agotado que era cargarlos desde siempre, a veces perdiendo horas de sueño por todo el trabajo extra.

Pero nunca faltando a las practicas, reuniones, y a todo lo que los niños necesitaban incluso batallando extra con el gato-perro de los niños.

Así que los gemelos siempre trataban de dejar que su padre tuviera un poco de socialización con el mundo de afuera.

Casi nunca había un tiempo para que Soundwave pasara tiempo con amigos, y nunca hubo un interés en cualquier otra mujer u hombre.

O por lo menos con alguien con el cual salir.

Alguien a quien él podría recargarse y por así decirlo recargar sus pilas.

Y ese fue su propósito ese fue su motivo de tantas citas y de tanto exigir que alguien se casara con su padre, no querían ver a Soundwave siempre trabajando, siempre cansado, querían que encontrara a alguien.

Shockwave continuaba en su laboratorio, trabajando como siempre. Y cada vez que Soundwave entraba para ayudar en algún código o pasar papeleo que requería llenar.

Los gemelos siempre estaban pendientes a ver si podían hacer algo para hacer que los adultos platicaran más que solo trabajo.

Pero casi siempre eran regañados por Soundwave y les pedía entregar alguno que otro reporte, y casi nunca sabían qué hacer para que ambos adultos conversaran más o pasaran más tiempo juntos.

 _—"_ _Vamos Frenzy solo démonos por vencidos, papá jamás va a aceptar salir con alguien es demasiado terco"_

Rumble dijo mientras entregaba los papeles y caminaba junto a su hermano quien recibía más papeles.

 _—"_ _lo sé pero que tal si esta vez…no lo se quiera salir"_

 _—"_ _tengo tanta esperanza en que lo haga Frenzy pero sabes que casi nunca funciona nada de nuestros planes"_

Mientras terminaba de dar papeles y Frenzy de recibirlos, los gemelos se dirigieron a la oficina de Demon quien estaba ocupado acomodando los papeles y continuaba pasando códigos de una laptop Hp a una computadora de escritorios.

 _—"_ _Hola Demon hemos traído los papeles que requieres o exiguas"_

Los niños dijeron en coro y al mismo tiempo mientras que el muchacho tomaba los papeles mientras se lanzaba de una computadora a otra.

Los gemelos se pararon alado de la puerta esperando a que Demon les diera la memoria que necesitaban pasarle a Shockwave y después a Skywarp para no se sabe cuántas decodificaciones.

Y los papeles que necesitaban ser reescritos y eliminados.

Pero antes de que pudieran recibir los papeles completos Blitzwing entro golpeando la puerta y gritando el nombre de Demon.

Mientras que el joven se escondía debajo del escritorio.

 ** _—"_** ** _Demon!"_**

 _—"_ _se fue por las escaleras este"_

A esto Blitzwing se acerco a Rumble y le contesto levemente;

 _—"_ _gracias!"_

Y después salir volando los gemelos suspiró y miraron como Demon salía del escritorio y les entregaba todos los papeles.

 _—"_ _cuando lleven todos los papeles los veré en las escaleras este para darles una memoria corran!"_

Frenzy salió corriendo con la mitad de los papeles pero Rumble se quedo un segundo más para preguntarle;

 _—"_ _espera porque no nos das todas las memorias y nos dices!"_

 _—"_ _porque estamos tratando con un demente así que corre!"_

A la respuesta de Demon no quedado ni una duda, aunque Blitzwing parecía normal tenía 2 personalidades dentro de su cabeza y tenía la fuerza de la locura y terquedad de más de cien hombres si se trataba de Demon claro está, y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, desde el momento en que conoció al joven hijo de Megatron.

Y hasta Starscream cree que esa fue la única razón por la cual Blitzwing termino en un alto lugar en la empresa de Desepticon, por el loco amor al joven que conoció hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Mientras que los niños corrían a dejar las entregas, casi todos los que recibían los papeles se preguntaban porque los niños tenían prisa, lo cual contestaban.

 _—"_ _Demon nos dijo que nos apuramos"_

 _—"_ _ooh"_

Era lo que todo mundo contestaba después de la respuesta, y aunque la persecución no pasaba todos los días era casi siempre 3 veces a la semana, pero esta vez los gemelos no solo miraron como el joven se retorcía en un abrazo de osos o como trataba de quitarse al hombre de uno años mayor que él.

Ahora estaban en una misión que era súper importante y divertida para los niños.

Y claro los niños estaban bastante emocionados.

 _—"_ _espera si lo mandamos a las escaleras de este u oeste ¡!?"_

Los niños se asustaron al toparse a Demon, quien parecía demasiado ocupado tratando de escapar, al verlos pico rápidamente el botón del elevador y les dio una memoria, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

 _—"_ _sala de juntas B 3 piso"_

Al escuchar esto los niños saludaron como sargento a Demon y el joven pico el botón del tercer piso y luego todos los demás.

Mientras que se veía una nube de polvo acercándose con Blitzwing corriendo hacia ellos.

 _—"_ _Donde!"_

 _—"_ _Sala B 4 piso!"_

A esto Blitzwing casi salió volando como un cohete por las escaleras. Mientras que los niños corrieron hacia la oficina de Soundwave y le entregaron la memoria a Shockwave quien solo los miro unos instantes al salir volando y darle un beso a ravege y un abrazo a Soundwave quien se sorprendió que los niños volaran.

Pero continuo con su trabajo mientras que Shockwave dejaba que Ravege se acostara en sus piernas mientras se sentaba él en su silla y trataba de dejar que su ojo descansara. Pero la curiosidad de saber que había en la memoria gano.

De nuevo.

Al llegar a la sala B del piso 3 edificio Vieron a Demon esconderse debajo de la mesa y llamarlos;

 _—"_ Piso 9 oficina de Starscream"

Al escuchar esto salieron discretamente con las memorias mientras que Blitzwing checaba debajo de la mesa no pudo encontrar a Demon.

Y al checar de nuevo vieron los gemelos que Demon caía de la parte superior donde se tenía que ser un ninja como para poder esconderse ahí.

 _—"_ _es bueno"_

 _—"_ _si, me sorprende!"_

Los gemelos hicieron su última entrega a los otros gemelos, Skywarp y Thundercracker quienes se divertían girando en sus sillas.

 _—"_ _aquí está la memoria"_

 _—"_ _gracias!"_

Dijo el joven con camisa negra y chamarra morada mientras que su hermano vomitaba en el bote de basura cercas de su escritorio.

Rumble y Frenzy se alejaron y salieron rápidamente antes de ver como el hermano de unos segundos mayor depilaba con tape las cejas de su hermano.

 _—"_ _recuérdame nunca jugar así contigo"_

A esto Frenzy hizo una carita triste y dejo que su hermano lo jalara al elevador y miraron con terror como Blitzwing entraba junto con ellos.

 ** _—"_** ** _donde esta Demon"_**

Después de que las puertas se cerraron los se abrazaron y gritaron.

 _—"…_ _saben que solo los seguiré, hasta llegar con Demon"_

 _—"_ _ok"_

Los niños contestaron haciendo para atrás a Blitzwing y parándose como si fueran los jefes.

Pero antes de que llegaran al octavo piso, los niños se voltearon y le preguntaron directamente y exigiendo respuesta;

 _—"_ _Nunca te cansas de perseguirlo!"_

A esto Blitzwing los miro un poco curioso y les contesto con una sonrisa y agachándose.

 _—"_ _ **Sip**_ _, pero nunca me daré por vencido, porque yo se que una vez lo hice feliz y puedo volver a hacerlo feliz._ _No importa cuántas veces se enoje o lo olvide,_ _yo lo amo y cuando amas a alguien lo que quieres es hacerlo feliz no importa cuánto falles,_ _ **el punto, es no darte por vencido hasta que logres lo que quieres**_ _"_

Los gemelos al escuchar esto se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras de alguien a quien en verdad no se le podía tomar en serio las cosas, y vieron como Blitzwing llegaba a Demon calmadamente, hasta que perdió el control y se lanzo contra él.

Enfrente de Starscream.

 _—"…_ _a veces me pregunto si Blitzwing solo lo hace para trolear"_

 _—"_ _eehh quizás pero piensas que deberíamos darnos por vencidos"_

 _—"_ _nop!"_

Los hermanos se dieron un high five y continuaron con su trabajo de conseguirle una cita a su papá

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Waaaahh!

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap. Y espero que también les guste y

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	12. Chapter 11

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 _Ravege y Shockwave_

 _By: Xyko_

Esperemos por un bonito clima de lluvias y un chocolate caliente porque sabemos que tendremos una buena historia que leeerrr sdjsdns

Lo se estoy loca loco lunático pero tenemos una buena historia q …

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Después de una larga semana de hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer, Shockwave volvió a casa agotado de estar lidiando con algunos problemas que su mano robótica ocasionaba frecuentemente, baja batería haciendo que el mecanismo se trabara y también las direcciones del movimiento. Al segundo en el que Shockwave trato de tomar uno de su libros favoritos, tratar de recargar la batería de de su brazo escucho un ruido viniendo de su mochila de trabajo.

Shockwave se acerco lentamente su mano se había convertido en un machete, una de las 3 transformaciones completas de su brazo robótico.

Al abrir la mochila Shockwave suspiro un poco ansioso.

En la mochila se encontraba ravege mordisqueando parte del sándwich que Soundwave le había regalado.

 _—"_ _y tú qué haces aquí?"_

Shockwave le pregunto al pequeño gato que se estaba dando un festín mientras que Shockwave se hincaba a verlo, al terminar con el sándwich el minino empezó a lamber sus patas para empezar a limpiarse. Pero termino asustado al ver a Shockwave sin su máscara y se escondió detrás de la silla, a esto Shockwave solo busco su teléfono dentro de la mochila trato de buscar el numero de Starscream.

 _"—"_ _Starscream habla, por el momento estoy ocupado deja un mensaje!" —"_

A esto Shockwave solo pudo imaginar que estaba con Megatron y Demon.

O en alguna locura con sus hermanos.

Miro a Ravege quien estaba mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, mirándolo fijamente.

 _—"_ _Supongo que estas atorado conmigo hasta el miércoles"_

Shockwave dijo mientras se agachaba mirando al gato mover su cola y jadear como todo un can.

 _—"_ _no debe haber problema, asumo"_

xxx-xxxx-xxxxxXxx-xxxxxx

Mientras en otro lado.

 _—"_ _RAVEGE!"_

 _—"_ _RAVEGEEEEE!"_

 _—"_ _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Los gemelos corrían por toda la casa histéricos mientras que Soundwave lo buscaba.

xxx-xxxx-xxxxxXxx-xxxxxx

Shockwave no sabía nada de cuidar animales. Entonces hizo lo que más le gustaba, investigar. Hubiera tomado todo el día si es que Ravege lo hubiera dejado. Empezó a maullar para despertar a Shockwave lo cual logro inmediatamente, El Científico se levanto automáticamente y miro a la mascota quien parecía no poder dormir sin sus amos.

 _—"_ _Ravege, ven"_

El Científico se sentó en el suelo y miro a la mascota ladear su cabeza y mover sus orejas, el gato no se acercaba ni un centímetro, cada vez que trataba de acercarse al felino, este resultaba en un arañazo.

 _—"_ _comprensible, no soy tu dueño y no creo ganarme tu afecto tan fácilmente"_

Así que el científico no dudo en bañarse y cambiarse para ir directamente a comprar algo que mantuviera limpia la casa de los desechos del gato y algo que alimentarle.

Pero antes de irse miro al gato y vio que tenía un collar naranja, casi se dio una palmada en la cara al no notar eso antes.

Para su desilusión el collar no tenia masque una placa con el nombre y con la licencia que una mascota debía tener.

A esto Shockwave solo se desilusiono y recibió arañazos departe del gato, por suerte para él fue solo en la mascara así que continuo su camino tomando las llaves de su carro, estaba listo para irse cuando sintió un peso en su pierna.

Ravege se estaba estirando en su pierna y movía felizmente la cola, Shockwave trato con toda paciencia de dejar a Ravege en su apartamento, pero no importaba lo que el hombre hiciera el gato seguía estirándose y volviendo a los pies de Shockwave.

Al final Shockwave dio un suspiro y lo llamo;

 _—"_ _Ravege ven puedes venir"_

A esto el gato subió hasta el cuello de Shockwave, se acostó relajadamente y ronroneando lo más fuerte que podía.

Shockwave solo bajo la cabeza.

 _—"_ _esto no puede ir peor"_

xxx-xxxx-xxxxxXxx-xxxxxx

 _—"_ _RRRRAAAAAVVVVVEEEEGGGGEEEE!"_

 _—"_ _Soundwave donde esta!?"_

Los gemelos le preguntaron a Soundwave mientras abrazaban los papeles con "mascota perdida"

 _—"_ _NO LO SEEEEE!"_

Soundwave conteste volviendo a pegar uno de los folletos en una pared.

 _—"_ _AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

Mientras que los niños corrían desesperadamente a pegar mas.

xxx-xxxx-xxxxxXxx-xxxxxx

Shockwave condujo hasta una veterinaria que estaba cercas y se estaciono lo mas cercas que pudo.

Pero antes de poder salir del carro Shockwave recibió arañazos de parte de Ravege quien se había despertado al escuchar el motor del carro apagarse. A esto Shockwave no estaba impresionado, así que solo tomo al gato con su mano robótica, entro nada más para comprar comida para gato y perro.

Ya que cuando Ravege se había calmado, empezó a oler las latas que Soundwave y los gemelos le daban.

 _—"_ _se que los has de extrañar pero no sé cómo localizarlos, perdona"_

A esto Ravege solo lambio la máscara del hombre y volvió a acurrucarse en su cuello, Shockwave solo continuo comprando unas cuantas latas junto con una caja de arena.

Mientras que Ravege solo miraba.

Shockwave pago por las cosas, y salió de la tienda. Ravege volteaba a ver las caras asustadas de gente quien pasaba, después de ver como gente caminaba más rápido para entrar a la tienda y no llamar la atención del científico.

El Gato maulló y se acomodo en su hombro, lambiendo la oreja de Shockwave, a lo cual Shockwave nada mas cubrió y entro al carro.

 _—"_ _sucede algo"_

Ravege se sentó alado de las bolsas y maulló otra vez, Shockwave se quito su máscara y la dejo en la guantera. Ravege ladro.

A esto Shockwave solo rio y empezó a conducir directo a su apartamento, manejando tranquilamente, sin el radio prendido era bastante callado. Ravege sentía que faltaban los gemelos platicando y Soundwave con la música en sus audífonos colgando de su cuello. Cada segundo miraba a Shockwave demasiado concentrado en conducir, casi parecía un robot del futuro conduciendo, y su carro no tenía asientos traseros, así que el gato no podía dormirse atrás o saltar en los sillones.

Así que el minino solo salto en las piernas de Shockwave, recargando su cabeza en el brazo del hombre y termino quedándose dormido todo el camino.

xxx-xxxx-xxxxxXxx-xxxxxx

 _—"_ _crees que alguien llame!?"_

Los gemelos tallaron sus ojos cansados de llorar y con seño.

 _—"_ _si deben de alguien tiene que a ver visto a Ravege si es que se perdió del camino a casa a la empresa"_

Soundwave le contesto a los niños y llevándolos a la cama para que descansaran.

 _—"_ _no se preocupen mañana será otro día para seguir buscando"_

xxx-xxxx-xxxxxXxx-xxxxxx

Al entrar al apartamento Shockwave dejo a ravege quien estaba dormido en el sillón, mientras él se dejo caer en la cama su brazo mecánico descansaba en gran parte de la cama Queen size y su otro brazo descansaba en su frente.

Ravege despertó, rápidamente mirando como Shockwave descansaba en la cama, así que el felino salto del sillón y tomo un libro para llevarlo hasta la cama dejándolo en el pecho del científico. A esto Shockwave lo miro y vio como el gato jadeaba de nuevo como un perro y movía su cola.

Shockwave tomo el libro y sus lentes para leer del buro de alado y empezó a leer los siguientes capítulos casi llegando al final del libro mientras que ravege descansaba alado de Shockwave.

Al día siguiente Shockwave se encontraba con un ravege acostado en alado de él, acostado como todo un perro y recibiendo un ligero ladrido para terminar como ronroneo.

El calor del felino era acogedor y Shockwave decidió no levantarse y descansar un rato más en la cama, después de todo era un día libre de su rutina.

Mientras que una nueva rutina tomaba parte de las vidas de Soundwave y los gemelos, Shockwave disfruto de la compañía del felino.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Que pasara con ravege ¡! Se escapara para volver con Soundwave y en verdad se perderá ¡!

Naaah no creo pero sigan me ….

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	13. Chapter 12

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 _Un Elevador y dos hombres_

 _By: Xyko_

Fmpdvd no se que poner en las introducciones lo sé soy muy anti creativa … algo siip bueno

Empecemos (*ˇωˇ) ¡!

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Los niños se veían tristes y Soundwave se veía más cansado que de costumbre.

 _—"_ _wow que les paso a ustedes parece como si los hubiera atropellado un tren"_

Starscream les dijo mientras les entregaban papeles del día.

 _—"_ _Ravege se perdió"_

Uno de los gemelos dijo mientras que el otro trataba de no empezar a llorar, a esto Starscream se agacho y los abrazo.

 _—"_ _oh lo lamento!"_

Pero antes de que los gemelos y Soundwave entraran, se toparon con Shockwave quien no se veía muy bien, su máscara estaba bastante arañada y parecía que no había dormido.

Starscream se rio y le dio una palmadita en el hombre, mientras que lo miraba enojado volteo a ver a Soundwave y los gemelos, lo único que dijo;

 _—"_ _Creo que esto les pertenece"_

Al decir esto Ravege sacos su cabeza de la mochila de Shockwave, al instante los niños sonrieron y Soundwave se asombro.

 _—"_ _Ravege!"_

Los gemelos abrazaron al gato, quien después subió hasta el hombro de Soundwave y empezó a ronronear, mientras que los niños abrazaban a Shockwave.

 _—"_ _donde lo encontraste Shockwave!?"_

 _—"_ _mi suposición es que ravege se haya confundido con las mochilas y por el hecho de encontrar un sándwich que Soundwave me regalo"_

A esto los niños sonrieron y se abrazaron agradeciendo a Shockwave por devolverlo sano y a salvo, los niños salieron corriendo con papeles que tenían que entregar y le colocaron a Ravege su bolsas que llenaban con papeles que Ravege entregaban mientras que Soundwave Y Shockwave continuaban con su trabajo normal.

Y los días continúo como siempre, a excepción de un accidente de Shockwave y Soundwave en el elevador.

Después de estar trabajando en un código la computadora se había apagado y se había perdido todo el avance.

 _—"_ _no!"_

Soundwave espero que hubiera algo guardado pero ambos confiaron en que el otro había guardado y bastante avance se había perdido.

 _—"_ _vamos"_

 _—"_ _a donde?"_

Soundwave miro como se apagaba y prendían las luces lo cual se acerco mas a Shockwave, mirando hacia arriba para ver si no era una falla nada mas en el cableado de su oficina, ya que el computador se apagaba cada vez que las luces se prendían Shockwave empezó a caminar hacia afuera de su oficina solo para comprobar que todo el piso parecía tener fallas.

 _—"_ _Demon a de tener una idea si no es que Starscream sepa a mas detalle"_

A esto Soundwave camino detrás de Shockwave quien se dirigía al elevador u escaleras que estaban a un lado.

Al ver que las luces se habían prendido Soundwave presiono el botón del elevador, mientras que ambos se quedaban esperando el elevador vieron como Rumble y Frenzy corrían hacia ellos.

 _—"_ _papá el edificio se está convirtiendo en una película de terror!"_

 _—"_ _no queremos ser asesinados por el hombre de la grapadora!"_

Soundwave se arrodillo y les dijo que no se asustaran que era solo un cuento mas de Thundercraker y Skywarp quienes se estaban riendo detrás de sus cubículos y después se escondieron al ver la mirada de Shockwave y la mirada molesta de Soundwave.

Después de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran los 2 hombres entraron al elevador y esperaron a llegar al octavo piso.

Pero al llegar al 8vo piso, las luces del elevador empezaron a parpadear y empezó a sentirse un golpe en el elevador.

 _—"_ _creo que debimos de haber tomado las escaleras"_

A esto se sintió un tirón en el cable del elevador y después de unos minutos se pudo escuchar un grito de Megatron.

 _—"_ _STARSCREAM!"_

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, y después las puertas del elevador, Soundwave trato de abrir las puertas pero Shockwave lo detuvo.

 _—"_ _Basta, solo estas gastando energía y es más fácil de esta manera"_

Shockwave apunto a un botón rojo, que se encontraba alado del detenido del elevador para emergencias, y lo pico con fuerza, y empezó a ver una luz roja parpadeando.

Así que Shockwave se sentó y espero, mientras que Soundwave empezaba a caminar lentamente pero nervioso.

 _—"_ _Soundwave!"_

 _—"_ _Tío Shockwave!"_

Los gemelos dijeron asustados y Demon dijo preocupado, Blitzwing tomo la mano de Demon quien procedió a apretarla fuertemente.

Mientras que Megatron volteaba a ver molesto a Starscream dijo;

 _—"_ _Tranquilícense Demon lleva a los niños a la oficina de Soundwave y trata de calmarlos junto con tus nervios mientras que veo como solucionar el DESASTRE DE STARSCREAM"_

A esto rápidamente Demon y Blitzwing tomaron a los gemelos y fueron a la oficina corriendo, mientras que Megatron se acercaba lentamente a Starscream quien empezaba a rogar por su vida.

 _—"_ _te aseguro que están bien, un poco asustados pero están bien y nosotros estaremos fuera de aquí, De mientras siéntate, gastar tus energías no ayudara"_

Shockwave le sugirió a Soundwave mientras Seguía sentado y mirándolo caminar por casi todo el elevador.

Mientras que Soundwave se preocupaba por los niños, nunca antes había estado en una situación así.

Lejos de ellos y atrapado en un lugar un poco serrado con alguien con quien apenas tenía tema de conversación.

Pero desidia hacer caso al consejo de Shockwave, tomo asiento en alado de su compañero. Abrazándose de sus piernas mientras que Shockwave descansaba sus brazos en sus piernas, mientras estas estaban estiradas. Pero topaban con las puertas ya que era bastante corto el espacio de la entrada hasta la parte trasera del elevador.

 _—"_ _Claustrofóbico?"_

Shockwave le pregunto a Soundwave mirando como abrazaba sus piernas, y moviendo su pie rápidamente.

 _—"_ _No, y tú?"_

Fueron las únicas palabras de Soundwave sin ver a su compañero.

 _—"_ _No"_

Fue la respuesta cortante que Shockwave dio mientras miraba los botones del elevador y después las luces que se encontraban apagadas.

Mientras que Soundwave miraba mas botas de trabajo de Shockwave y luego sus converse desgastados.

Escucharon las puertas del elevador abrirse.

 _—"_ _papá, Shockwave! Están bien?"_

Las voces de los gemelos, Soundwave se levanto y contesto;

 _—"_ _aquí estamos! Estamos bien so lo un poco,…atascados"_

Soundwave dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía como los gemelos miraban agachados a su padre y a su compañero. Después de verlos a salvo y felices de verlo Soundwave sonrió y levanto a Shockwave para que lo saludaran.

Shockwave nada mas saludo moviendo su mano y después vieron como los niños se alejaban para dejar a Megatron hablar con ellos.

 _—"_ _Soundwave, Shockwave, me alegra saber que se encuentran bien, tengo malas y buenas noticias que informar"_

A esto Soundwave se asusto y tomo la mano de Shockwave, quien entrelazo sus dedos apretó un poco fuerte.

 _Un latido fuerte en los corazones de ambos hombres._

 _—"_ _puede continuar lord Megatron"_

Respondió Shockwave.

 _—"_ _Me disculpo por la incompetencia de uno de mis trabajadores"_

Al instante los dos hombres pensaron en Starscream.

 _—"_ _y por culpa de este incompetente empelado a quien me gustaría despedir si no fuera un recurso necesario en la empresa, les informo que tomara un dio para que el elevador fuese reparado"_

A esto Soundwave se alarmo.

 _—"_ _por suerte a esta hora de mañana podrán salir"_

A esto Shockwave trato de ver una manera para que salieran pero, parecía que la puerta de emergencias del elevador estaba dañada y las puertas no dejaban abertura para salir, Mientras que Soundwave miraba a los niños quienes estaban abrazados de la pierna de Demon.

Después de unos segundos Soundwave miro a Megatron y dijo;

 _—"_ _lord Megatron se que es mucho pedir pero-"_

Soundwave fue cortado a media petición y contesto.

 _—"_ _No tienes nada más que decir Soundwave, después de ver como tú has dedicado más que tu simple esfuerzo a la empresa Desepticon no creo que un favor te deba de ser negado"_

 _—"_ _lo agradezco mi lord"_

Soundwave miro como Megatron volvía a su oficina y los gemelos se acercaban a la pequeña abertura por la cual se comunicaban.

 _—"_ _les trajimos bastantes aguas y unos lonches para que cenen"_

 _A esto los niños se veían tristes._

 _—"_ _Seguros que estarán bien?"_

Soundwave dijo un poco triste al verlos irse, pero los gemelos no querían que su padre se sintiera mal. Así que contestaron de la manera más alegre.

 _—"_ _No te preocupes Soundwave nos portaremos muy bien en casa de Starscream o con Megatron o amm…Con Thundercracker y Skywarp"_

Los niños sonrieron. Tratando de no llorar.

También era difícil para ellos porque no sabían cómo cuidar de su papá, ellos a veces sentían que era su responsabilidad de cuidarse entre sí.

Los niños se despidieron lanzándole un beso a Soundwave y despidiéndose de Shockwave quien de nuevo se despidió moviendo su mano.

 _—"_ _no se preocupen su padre estará en buenas manos"_

Al escuchar esto los niños recuperaron mas animo y sonrieron aun más felices, mientras que Soundwave se ponía un poco rojo y veían como se apagaban algunas luces y esperaban hasta mañana.

 _—"_ _Supongo que solo nos queda esperar"_

Los hombres se sentaron y esperaron a que se pasara el día.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Dvknlbflfklv

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	14. Chapter 13

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 _Una verdad_

 _By: Xyko_

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

Porque no se que poner en los intros,

solo quería deciarles un feliz año nuevo por cierto

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Mientras que Soundwave y Shockwave cenaban, en lo oscuro del elevador, que tenía un poco de luz por la lámpara que uno de sus teléfonos tenía el silencio entre los dos hombres era matador.

Soundwave estaba tan acostumbrado a l ruido, los gemelos ablando, gritando, peleando y haciendo bromas, los ladridos y maullidos del gato-perro, las ruidosas lavadoras y los gritos de Vero quien encontraba algo aterrador, que después descubrían que solo era algo simple e inofensivo como una pelusa o un hilo hecho bolita o un ratón u gato de los otros vecinos.

Mientras que Shockwave estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su apartamento desolado, casi no tenía vecinos por su aspecto. Y que por su actitud fría y parecida a un robot.

O por lo menos como sentía que otros lo veían. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba a Shockwave.

Era la lástima que algunos sentían por él.

 _—"_ _Sucede algo Soundwave?"_

Shockwave pregunto, después de terminar uno de los sándwiches y tomando un poco de agua.

Soundwave suspiro y lo miro por unos segundos para después volteo a ver el piso del elevador.

 _—"_ _aahh debemos encontrar algo de que platicar o algo que nos distraiga siento que voy a perder la cordura si me quedo un momento más aquí"_

A esto Shockwave se detuvo, al escuchar la respuesta de Soundwave y volteo a verlo directamente, dejando el agua a lado.

 _—"_ _podrimos hacer lo que Frenzy y Rumble siempre hacen cuando tu estas ocupado entregando unos archivos a Starscream o a lord Megatron"_

 _—"_ _por favor dime que no te bombardean con preguntas raras?!"_

Soundwave Dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Al ver a Soundwave avergonzado y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos le pareció un poco adorable.

Un latido fuerte sonó en su pecho.

 _—"_ _una de sus preguntas, fue que si tenía pareja?"_

A esto Soundwave nada mas hizo un sonido como una ballena moribunda llena de helio.

Shockwave lo miro y esperaba una respuesta del joven adulto.

 _—"_ _supongo que no contestarte"_

Soundwave contesto después de unos segundos, abrazándose de sus piernas y mirándolo mientras seguía rojo, pero no tanto como hace un rato.

 _—"_ _no, les conteste. Estoy soltero"_

 _Era el turno de que Soundwave escuchara un latido fuerte y rápido en su pecho._

 _—"_ _quieres continuar haciendo preguntas o prefieres encontrar algo más de que podamos platicar?"_

Shockwave miro a su compañero quien mordió su pulgar y rápidamente le contesto con una pregunta.

 _—"_ _has estado en una cita incomoda?"_

Shockwave volteo a ver hacia arriba y cerro su ojo. Soundwave pensó que la pregunta lo había hecho molestar pero antes de que Soundwave se disculpara, por molestar con una pregunta tan inapropiada, Shockwave contesto;

 _—"_ _Si, en muchas de hecho"_

-xxxxxxxxxx—xxxxxxxxx-

Mientras que los hombres continuaban con su "juego" de Pregunta y Respuesta los niños tenían que estar soportando la pelea de Starscream y Megatron mientras que Demon y sus hermanas estaban tratando de calmarlos.

 _—"_ _esto pasa todos los días?"_

Frenzy dijo un poco asustado.

 _—"_ _Si pero por el momento no se están aventando la comida y no tenemos que usar los platos como escudo jajaja-"_

Demon interrumpió a Blitzwing con una alita de pollo siendo forzada por su boca, Blitzwing quien se había filtrado a la casa de Megatron y estaba abrazado sin despegue de su amor platónico.

 _—"_ _pollo?"_

La hermanas les ofrecieron a los gemelos.

 _—"_ _no gracias"_

 _—"_ _si por favor"_

Los gemelos contestaron.

Y después de agacharse debajo de la mesa.

 _—"_ _espero que a Soundwave le este yendo mejor que a nosotros"_

 _—"_ _si, no creo que podamos estar cuerdos en esta casa"_

 _—"_ _grrrrrrrrrrr"_

Rumble y Frenzy voltearon a ver que produjo ese sonido y no era nada más que la mascota ornitorrinco de las hermanas y de Demon.

-xxxxxxxxxx—xxxxxxxxx-

 _—"_ _Que clase de música te gusta escuchar?"_

Soundwave pregunto mientras hacía infinitos con su dedo en el suelo del elevador.

 _—"_ _Casi…no…escucho música"_

Soundwave lo miro y se levanto para sentarse alado de él. Shockwave se veía mareado y al ver su ojo parecía estar un poco más pálido que de costumbre.

 _—"_ _te encuentras bien?"_

A esto Soundwave trato de quitarle la máscara, no le importaba si lo hacía enojar Soundwave tenía miedo que Shockwave fuera claustrofóbico y podría desmayarse o peor.

Pero en cuanto levanto unos centímetros la máscara rápidamente volvió a su lugar, la mano de Shockwave la mantenía en lugar.

 _—"_ _Shockwave yo-"_

Soundwave trato de explicarle porque lo estaba haciendo pero al instante Shockwave le dijo porque estaba empeorando su estado de condición.

 _—"_ _La herida …de mi rostro y brazo ...necesitan …oxigenación y desinfectarse diariamente para que las células muertas no empiecen a descomponer …el tejido de otras células e infectar …mas el área alrededor"_

A esto Soundwave se alarmo y pregunto mirando a los lados a ver qué podía hacer o ayudar.

 _—"_ _que…que necesitas, como…como puedo ayudarte!?"_

Soundwave sostuvo la mano de Shockwave quien respiraba pesadamente.

 _—"_ _solo mantente apartado"_

Shockwave trato de levantarse y quitarse la chamarra pero casi terminaba cayéndose lo cual Soundwave lo ayudo y dejo que se sentara lentamente, ayudándolo a quitarse la chamarra.

 _—"_ _Soundwave…"_

 _—"_ _no tu déjame ayudar podría ser que empeores y…"_

Soundwave no dijo más y continúo ayudando a Shockwave. Se quito su chamarra y la coloco sobre Shockwave quien estaba sudando frio.

 _—"_ _en mi…Chamarra"_

Soundwave empezó a buscar en todos los bolsillos 4 afuera y 2 adentro, en los cuales había una venda, alcohol etílico y un pañuelo de tela casi completamente manchado de sangre.

 _—"_ _como logras esconder tantas cosas en una chamarra?"_

A esto Shockwave nada mas dio una risa baja y quebradiza. Soundwave le sonrió.

 _Otro latido fuerte en los corazones de los hombres._

 _—"_ _tu como sabes tratar heridas tan...fuertes como estas?"_

Shockwave pregunto mientras Soundwave había terminado de ponerle la venda en el brazo.

 _—"_ _antes de tener a Frenzy y Rumble, tuve un accidente"_

-xxxxxxxxxx—xxxxxxxxx-

 _Mientras que Megatron y Starscream seguían su pleito en la calle, después de ser sacados por las hermanas, Demon y Blitzwing empezaron a luchar para entretener a los gemelos quienes habían apostado dulces y saltaban en el sillón._

 _—"_ _bueno ya es tarde a dormir!"_

 _—"_ _ya es tarde! A dormir!"_

La hermanas dijeron una después de la otra, y los gemelos se bajaron y contestaron.

 _—"_ _ok!"_

Sincronizados casi perfectamente.

 _—"_ _buenas noches Blitzwing y Demon"_

Los dos gemelos dijeron y se despedían mientras que las hermanas los llevaban a su cuarto.

Mientras que Demon se despedía feliz de los gemelos teniendo a Blitzwing en una llave ahorcándolo.

 _—"_ _Buenas noches Rumble"_

 _—"_ _Buenas noches Frenzy"_

 _La hermana mayor se despidió y le dio un beso en la frente mientras que la hermana menor lo acobijaba, lo mismo hicieron con Frenzy pero con los papeles invertidos la hermana menor le dio un beso en la frente y la hermana mayor lo arropo._

 _—"_ _Creen que Soundwave… nos extrañe tanto como nosotros a él?"_

Los gemelos le preguntaron a las hermanas quienes estaban a punto de salir y se miraron una a la otra y después sonrieron a los gemelos.

 _—"_ _por supuesto, Soundwave es un grandioso padre y jamás haría algo para entristécelos, descansen mañana tienen que darle una gran sonrisa a su padre por haber pasada tiempo lejos de ustedes"_

-xxxxxxxxxx—xxxxxxxxx-

Soundwave tomo de nuevo el pañuelo, remojando una de las esquinas con alcohol y otra de agua.

 _—"…_ _mis cuerdas vocales fueron dañadas…y esto era lo que me ofreció la compañía Desepticon, más un trabajo…ya que tenía que hacerme cargo de la madre y mis hijos…pero creo que no fue suficiente…para ella saber que seriamos una familia…"_

Soundwave estaba esperando a que Shockwave se quitara la máscara pero envés de eso sintió la mano del científico tomando el pañuelo, cubriendo su herida y la manera en que limpiaba su herida de los ojos de su compañero.

Shockwave veía a Soundwave sin su sonrisa con la que siempre saludaba a toda persona quien lo saludaba, y noto que el hombre estaba desposado por dentro.

 _—"_ _lo siento yo…"_

Soundwave se sentó alado de Shockwave, quien se estaba recuperando de la infección y empezaba a tomar más agua.

 _—"_ _Dijiste que no fue suficiente…para ella?"_

A esto Soundwave se asusto y trato de convencer a Shockwave de que ella no estaba y tratando de mantener una mentira lo menos publica posible, pero Shockwave logro hacer sentir tan culpable que le explico.

Que la madre de Frenzy y Rumble no estaba muerta, que lo había abandonado por un amigo más rico y que al principio se había embarazado nada más para mantenerlo con ella.

 _—"_ _te ruego que no les digas si supieran esto, dejarían…dejarían de confiar en mi"_

Soundwave estaba avergonzado, sentía que era el peor padre del mundo, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban abrazados a sus piernas pero rápidamente volteo a ver a Shockwave quien había puesto una mano en su hombro.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	15. Chapter 14

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 _Libertad_

 _By: Xyko_

Df mkdzdfxñkdgñofç

:3

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 _—"_ _Dudo mucho que los niños hagan eso"_

Shockwave le dijo a Soundwave mirándolo directo a los ojos y un poco cansado.

 _—"_ _yo no lo dudo me odiaran"_

Soundwave volvió a dejar caer su cabeza entre sus brazos y a lamentarse.

 _—"_ _Lo dudare hasta que lo vea, y no lo creo porque ellos te aman demasiado"_

Shockwave dijo mientras se reclinaba en las paredes del elevador y cerrando su ojo empezó a contestar las preguntas de Soundwave mientras que el se recargaba en el hombro del científico continuo preguntando y contestando una que otra pregunta.

 _¿Dónde solías trabajar? Cual era tu deporte favorito? Materia que odiaste en universidad?_

Y así continuando hasta quedarse dormidos.

Pero antes de que Soundwave terminara noqueado de cansancio.

 _—"_ _Gracias…Shockwave"_

Shockwave había tapado a Soundwave con las dos chamarras, ya que Soundwave parecía estar temblando demasiado.

 _—"_ _De nada"_

Shockwave contesto mientras movía su brazo para que Soundwave no estuviera sobre su frio brazo metálico.

Al día Siguiente Fueron despertados por el sonido de las maquinas arreglando los cables del elevador.

Soundwave despertó abrazado de algo tibio y cómodo, pero al abrir los ojos vio un botón blanco y una camisa de trabajo y al levantar la mirada Shockwave estaba mira hacia arriba. Después bajo la mirada para estar a unos centímetros del rostro de Soundwave.

Soundwave al instante se alejo y empezaba a ponerse rojo, negaba todo lo que podía.

 _—"_ _parece que pronto estaremos afuera"_

 _Shockwave dijo al levantarse y tomar su Chaqueta._

 _—"_ _Soundwave, Shockwave asumo que han despertado, tengo de nuevo malas y buenas noticias"_

La Voz de Megatron se escucho al detener la reparación.

 _—"_ _Adelante Megatron"_

Shockwave contesto.

 _—"_ _la buena noticia es que las reparaciones ya están listas, podrán salir bastante rápido, las malas es que no podrán salir ya que por el peso el elevador podría caer al vacío y aplastarlos a ambos"_

Al escuchar esto Soundwave se asusto y se aterro al escuchar a los niños.

 _—"_ _Lord Megatron tengo una suposición que quizás nos pueda sacar más rápido de este apuro si me permite"_

 _—"_ _Continua Shockwave"_

Megatron no dudo en escuchar a Shockwave.

 _—"_ _solo requiero un cable conectado a la energía"_

Al escuchar esto Soundwave se aterrorizo aun más.

 _—"_ _Crees que no es suficiente estar aquí atrapados y tu queriendo electrocutarte!"_

Soundwave tomo a Shockwave del brazo. Pero ambos hombres vieron un cable que entraba por la abertura, justo antes de que Soundwave lo detuviera Shockwave lo empujo y tomo el cable con su mano robótica.

Soundwave miro como su compañero era electrocutado, después de caer Soundwave se acerco a Shockwave, y de nuevo, checo su respiración y corazón.

Peor antes de que pudiera quitar su cabeza del pecho del Científico este se levanto, parándose un poco mareado recibió un regaño de Soundwave.

 _—"_ _cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas cosas así!"_

Al escuchar como Soundwave regañaba a Shockwave los gemelos no pudieron evitar reírse.

 _—"_ _lo lamento pero mi brazo mecánico, tiene suficiente energía"_

 _—"_ _energía para que!?"_

El joven adulto pregunto miro el brazo de Shockwave, pero después de la tercera vez que volteaba, seguía sin creerlo, su Brazo se había convertido en frente de el en un machete.

 _—"_ _Soundwave quédate atrás de mi"_

Shockwave movió a Soundwave poniéndolo en una esquina cuidándolo con su otra mano, mientras que con el machete que se había transformado Shockwave empezó a apuñalar el pesado metal que se había oxidado en la puerta de emergencia del elevador.

Y para la tercera apuñalada la puerta cayó fuertemente en el suelo del elevador. Shockwave cubrió a Soundwave con su cuerpo, mientras que el tenia tapado sus oídos, para protegerlos de los ruidos chillantes del metal y titanio chocando.

Megatron estiro su mano para ayudarlos a salir pero envés de que Shockwave tomara la mano de Megatron, levanto a Soundwave y lo ayudo a salir.

Soundwave se enrojeció al ver como Shockwave lo levantaba y después de pasar a los brazos de Megatron, Soundwave quería desaparecer en el aire.

Soundwave fue cargado por Megatron fuera del elevador, y al bajar de los musculosos brazos de su jefe abrazo a sus dos hijos!

Los niños sonrieron y se abrazaron bastante fuerte de su padre.

Mientras que Megatron estiraba su brazo para ayudar a Shockwave, el se preparaba para saltar.

 _—"_ _listo"_

 _—"_ _si fallo puede que los metales que se han abierto se rebanen y me desangre en cuestión de segundos y tu podrías perder el brazo"_

 _—"_ _Deja de darme el predicamento y lánzate"_

Megatron dijo esperando lo mejor y viendo al científico.

Shockwave se paró de manos y se impulso para atrás aterrizando en el barandal y luego salto para tomar la mano de Megatron quien rápidamente lo subió, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar los filos del metal levantado. El metal cortó la gruesa tela rápidamente desde la muñeca hasta unos 20 o 27 cm del brazo.

 _—"_ _te encuentras bien!?"_

 _—"_ _si, el corte fue apenas superficial"_

La chamarra de Shockwave estaba arruinada.

 _—"_ _tienen el resto de la semana libre, tomen lo como vacaciones por el mal funcionamiento del elevador"_

Fueron las únicas palabras de Megatron, quien subió las escaleras hacia su oficina y Starscream detrás de el.

Mientras que Demon se despedía de los gemelos y ellos se despedían de el abrazándolo.

 _—"_ _Como te la pasaste con Shockwave Papá"_

 _—"_ _No me lo recuerden"_

A esto Soundwave se cubrió la cara con sus manos y Shockwave se acercó a la familia dudándolo un poco pero revolvió el cabello de los dos niños y dijo;

 _—"_ _Los extraño pero logro aguantar más ahí dentro que yo"_

Los gemelos se sorprendieron y empezaron a compartir su aventura con Shockwave y Soundwave de cómo la familia de Megatron era un opera, los niños caminaban enfrente de los dos adultos que habían compartido una noche tan incómoda como los gemelos.

 _—"_ _y luego Demon nos enseño a hacer una llave y como escapar de ella!"_

 _—"_ _jajaja me alegro que la pasaran bien"_

 _—"_ _no mucho, te extrañamos y ver los pleitos de Starscream y Megatron es un poco aterrador"_

A esto Soundwave solo los abrazo y después de dejar que los niños tomaran sus mochilas jalo a Shockwave quien estaba alistando todo para volver a su apartamento.

 _—"_ _te juro que si llegas a decirles algo-"_

 _—"_ _lo entiendo, las amenazas no son necesarias Soundwave, es tu familia y yo sé respetar límites"_

Shockwave interrumpió a Soundwave mientras que no lo miraba y continuaba alistando todo.

Soundwave veía como el científico se iba y se despedía de los gemelos al revolver el cabello de ambos niños, sintió su corazón ir rápido.

 _—"_ _Gracias Shockwave"_

Shockwave volteo a ver a Soundwave quien no podía verlo al ojo, y después sintió como los Gemelos se abrazaban de él y le agradecían.

 _—"_ _Gracias Shockwave, por cuidar a papá!"_

El corazón de Shockwave se había acelerado y no pudo evitar arrodillarse y abrazar a los niños.

…

El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana. Y el científico estaba tirado en su cama sin poder dormir, toda la noche estuvo despierto pensando en…

 _"_ _Soundwave"_

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


	16. Chapter 15

**It "Normal" for Me**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 _La verdadera Cara de Shockwave_

 _By: Xyko_

Pppfffff ! :D bueno ….

Empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Después de las vacaciones Shockwave seguía sin poder dormir y Soundwave trataba de pasar más tiempo en su Oficina ya que Diciembre les empezaba a pisar los talones casi noviembre y era días muy ocupados, tenían trabajo que dejar listo para el siguiente mes y las Vacaciones de Navidad, Año Nuevo y el 6 de Enero.

 _—"_ _Papeles, papeles y mas papeles, Soundwave no podríamos tomar un descanso?"_

Rumble dijo mientras tomaba los otros bultos de papeles y pasaba mitad a Frenzy, y colocab carpetas de planos esquemáticos.

 _—"_ _después de terminar este grupo de papeles"_

Soundwave contesto mientras escribía lo más rápido que podía en tres hojas que se encontraba esparcidas por su escritorio.

 _—"_ _Okay pero solo esos!"_

A esto Rumble, Frenzy y Ravege salieron cargando hojas y esquemas. Por lo tanto Soundwave se había quedado escribiendo y corrigiendo los reportes que los demás estaban tratando de entregar a tiempo.

Soundwave jugaba con la pluma, de nuevo otro de los reportes que no lograba entender hasta que era demasiado tarde para entregar y tenía que ir con la persona para que le explicara. Pero por suerte Shockwave estaba ahí.

Antes tenía que buscar preguntando a los gemelos y a los cubículos cercanos y era bastante tedioso para Soundwave quien prefería no tener que andar dando vueltas.

Pero ahora que tenía como compañero a Shockwave casi era regalado el trabajo entre los dos.

 _—"_ _Shockwave, puedo interrumpirte en…"_

Soundwave abrió lentamente la puerta, dio unos pasos mientras trataba de tomar la atención de Shockwave, pero no respondió.

 _—"_ _Shockwave?"_

Nada.

 _—"_ _Por favor que no esté muerto!"_

Soundwave se preocupo, que tal si se había electrocutado y su brazo no lo salvo esta vez, o quizás sufrió un paro cardiaco quien sabe si su corazón este débil de tanto que se electrocuta.

Mientras Soundwave se acercaba muy silenciosamente a su compañero sus dudas fueran aclaradas y suspiro con tranquilidad.

Shockwave se había quedado dormido en la silla, acurrucado de su lado derecho. Dejando ver parte del rostro de Shockwave, Soundwave se quedo corto de aire. El Rostro del Científico que tenía como compañero era joven para su edad, se veía pacifico al descansar tenía unos labios secos y una nariz un poco grande para el tamaño normal pero aun así quedaba bien en sus simetría, pero aun así sus rasgos Físicos eran bastante atrayentes.

Mientras que el Científico Descansaba su ojo, Soundwave miro como su cabello cubría un poco sus cejas y se levantaba elegantemente el pelo de atrás y como parecía que tardaba tanto en peinarse.

No pudo evitar tener curiosidad de porque Shockwave escondería su rostro, era bastante guapo.

Shockwave suspiro en su sueño.

Soundwave trato de contener su risa pero no pudo fue demasiado lindo ver al científico. Estaba demasiado volteado para ver la otra mitad de su rostro, ahora era su tiempo de respirar hondo, la curiosidad le ganaba así que tomando la cabeza de Shockwave y girándola lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo ni despertarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera ver completamente el rostro de Shockwave sintió la mano de su compañero sobre la suya y se asusto al ver que el ojo de Shockwave se entre abría.

Sus labios se abrieron solo para decir una pequeña palabra.

 _—"_ _Starscream…"_

A esto Soundwave se quedo paralizado, no supo que contestar así que solo dijo en una voz baja y suave;

 _—"_ _si…Shockwave?"_

No obtuvo respuesta solo balbuceo, Shockwave siguió noqueado, tratando de descansar, a esto Soundwave suspiro y se preparo de nuevo para ver la cicatriz que el dicho accidente que había mencionado Shockwave había dejado.

Desde la ceja y un poco de la frente hasta casi bajando por la barbilla había una cicatriz que parecía una quemadura que apenas se estaba cicatrizando.

El ojo o mejor dicho el hoyo donde antes se encontraba un ojo estaba sellado, por una cocedura que no pegaba completamente los parpados que parecían estar abriendo la piel quemada de estos, como tela empezando a deshilarse.

Soundwave solo miro intensamente como el parpado se hundía adentro del agujero donde antes se encontraba un ojo.

 _—"_ Extraño como un químico puede lograr que la carne se abra y se pudra al aire, después de algunos años…"

Soundwave se asusto al escuchar la voz de Shockwave quien abrió su ojo, y por primera vez Soundwave veía una expresión en Shockwave, de Enojo puro.

Shockwave continúo con lo que decía.

 _—"_ _Aun se siente la herida como por primera vez"_

Se levanto de la silla y dio 2 pasos cercas de Soundwave quien retrocedió lo más que pudo tratando de no golpear ningún químico.

 _—"_ _Shockwave yo no-"_

Soundwave dijo mientras caminaba un paso a la vez y Shockwave solo esperaba respuesta pero aun manteniendo su postura más su rostro nunca cambio de expresión de enojo, mientras Soundwave seguía acercándose a su compañero.

 _—"_ _sé que no debí ver debajo de tu mascara pero"_

Tomo el rostro de Shockwave entre sus manos y se levanto de puntas.

 _—"_ _me preocupe cuando no contestabas y, pensé que tu…"_

Soundwave no continuo y la pena de besarlo en la mejilla fue demasiado que solo pego el puente de su nariz alado de la cicatriz de Shockwave.

Y se acurruco en los brazos que ahora lo estaban abrazando.

Se sentía como una eternidad el abrazo entre los dos hombres, Shockwave no lo tomo a mal ya que sentía un calor dulce y acogedor departe de Soundwave, quien estaba felizmente entre sus brazos, no era lastima lo que dijo ni lo que hizo, se preocupo. Como lo hacía todo el tiempo, cuando se electrocuto con los cables del computador, elevador e incluso cuando trato de conectar su brazo a la luz para recargarlo, cuando se empezó a marear con la infección de sus cicatriz al no haberla limpiado.

Shockwave se alejo después de unos segundos.

 _"_ _Que estoy haciendo…"_

Y Soundwave lo miro y nada mas ladeo la cabeza, y después de recordar lo que hizo se sonrojo y se volteo para alejarse.

 _"_ _Di algo para cambiar de tema!"_

 _—"_ _Todo bien?"_

 _—"_ _por supuesto, veo que has tenido problemas para decodificar los manuscritos de Skywarp"_

Shockwave apunto a los papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa, Soundwave se acerco y empezó a esparcir los papeles.

 _—"_ _Si, jeja es todo un misterio"_

A esto Shockwave empezó a explicarle las notas y los pequeños detalles que se había salteado y así continuaron, hasta que Soundwave pudo terminar de Reescribir los jeroglíficos de uno de los trillizos.

 _—"…_ _y… eso es todo, Gracias! Shockwave, sentía que era uno de esos…papales que debía reenviar y recibir como... no lo sé cien veces"_

Soundwave se estiro y tomo todos los papeles para entregarlos terminados con todo y avances para el siguiente año, que estaba pateando la puerta. El joven adulto sonrió y le dio un ligero codazo a su compañero quien lo miraba sin tener una expresión en su rostro.

 _—"_ _Sucede algo? No te golpee fuerte verdad!?"_

A esto Soundwave se tomo del brazo metálico de Shockwave, y lo miro preocupado pero Shockwave solo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y contesto;

 _—"_ _Temo que el contacto de mi cicatriz con el puente de tu nariz te haya infectado contagiándote con la toxina que pronto podría matarte"_

 _—"_ _QUE!?"_

A esto Soundwave se asusto y empezó a tocarse la nariz y luego a poner sus manos en todo lugar mientras que Shockwave se reía ligeramente después de verlo todo alterado.

 _—"_ _jaja! Muy gracioso"_

A esto Soundwave le volvió a dar un codazo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y empezó a reír.

Shockwave miro como Soundwave sonreía, lo veía con unos ojos relucientes y brillantes, sus ojos eran hermosos.

Se volteo para tomar su máscara, volviendo la a colocar en su rostro, se sentía extraño hablar con alguien mientras su máscara estaba removida, o no tener pausas de sonidos que fueran de disgusto o de asco.

Era la primera vez que alguien más, aparte de la familia de Megatron y Starscream, junto con Blitzwing, lo trataba normal o más como un ser humano que una pobre e indefensa victima quemada.

Aunque Soundwave no parecía ser una persona, junto con su familia, completamente normal, como otras que veía en parques o en reuniones, era al igual que la familia quien siempre peleaba a gritos agresivos en sí de Megatron y sus hijos, o los trillizos con su propia librería de lo desconocido y obscuro, un egocéntrico del tamaño del sol y un mujeriego masoquista u Sádico, mas en si Blitzwing uno de los más misteriosos trabajadores de la empresa con triple personalidades.

No separables.

Pero quien podría esperar encontrar Normal en este mundo, con el hecho de que la Sociedad fuerza a los de mismos parentescos ser juntados en grupos para que el desprecio de otros grupos, quienes los rechazan, crezca y tenga que crearse, crear un líder, construir un ejército, para no convencerlos, sino convertirlos a fuerza en el estereotipo, religión, o incluso sus opiniones en las mismas que otros.

Para crear algo _"Normal"_

 _—"_ _Shockwave todo está bien?"_

Soundwave pregunto, viendo a Shockwave perdido en pensamiento.

 _—"_ _Por supuesto,"_

Shockwave volteo y luego giro completamente y continuo;

 _—"_ _La toxina que una vez ocupo parte de mi rostro, ya ha sido removida hace tiempo. También si mi suposición es correcta te has de estar preguntando porque aun se requiere que limpie la herida diariamente. El químico destruyo parte de un componente de las células en la piel que la flexibilidad y la recuperación de la piel sea breve o nula lo cual requiere que la herida sea desinfectada diariamente para evitar infecciones mas mortales, lo cual es un no, no puede ser contagiado"_

A esto Shockwave esperaba que Soundwave hubiera perdido el interés, y hubiera, estado ocupado en otra cosa pero Soundwave se veía concentrado en las palabras de Shockwave.

Continuara…

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡!


End file.
